


Not Quite The Brady Bunch

by Akoia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Elves, Family Feels, Mage Rebellion, Mages and Templars, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Single Parents, Teenage herald, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoia/pseuds/Akoia
Summary: Alice Carlin has two kids, nine-year-old Maya, and thirteen-year-old Joshua. Their father is long gone and out of the picture. It's one normal afternoon when a green Rift opens up in their living room and the next thing she knows, her son has a mark on his hand that's slowly killing him, her daughter can do magic, and all three of them werefucking elves. What's a mother to do?





	1. Not in Kansas Anymore.

Her head hurt, that was the first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes. She was equally confused by the fact that she was laying on her side on hard stone. She groaned and sat up, pushing against the cobblestone. She looked around and took in several details at once. First, she was in a dungeon and had no idea how she got there. Second, both of her children were curled up next to her. Third, there were grown men who were pointing swords at them. She gasped and pulled her children to her chest, wrapping them up protectively in her arms. They both stirred in fright, and she heard her son gasp in pain. Alice looked at him, and almost started hyperventilating when she saw the glowing green mark on his left hand. "What the hell...?" Alice managed to get out before the door to the dungeon room banged open, and a beautiful, dark-skinned woman burst into the room, rage burning in her eyes. 

She reached out and grabbed Alice by the front of the shirt, pulling her closer. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you!" She snapped venomously. "The Conclave is destroyed! Everyone who attended is _dead_! Everyone except the three of you!" She yelled. 

Maya whimpered and hid closer in her mother's grasp. Alice opened her mouth and closed it several times. "I...what are you talking about?!" She finally asked. 

"Explain this!" The woman growled, grabbing onto Joshua's hand, and pulling him away from Alice. She turned his hand around, and the teenager gasped in pain when the green on his hand flashed an acid green. 

"Get your hands  _off of him!"_ Alice yelled, moving to defend her son, pushing at Cassandra's firm chest. She grabbed the woman's wrist and pressed until she released him. Alice pushed her son behind her. "We don't know what that is, and we have no idea how we got here!" 

"You're lying!" The woman snarled, lunging out and striking Alice across the face. The mother stumbled backward, and lashed out, punching the intimidating woman in the nose. She growled and grabbed Alice by the hair, aiming to slam her face into a nearby wall. Another woman who Alice hadn't noticed reacted and grabbed the raging creature from bashing Alice's brain out.

"Cassandra, we need them," she said calmly. The woman, Cassandra, released Alice reluctantly. “Do you remember what happened? How this began?”   

Joshua made a sound in the back of his throat. "I...I remember running, Giant spiders were chasing us, then a woman..." 

The red-head popped her head up in interest. "A woman?" She asked. 

"Yeah...I remember that too," Alice said, the strange memories rushing back to her. "She reached her hand out to us and then, nothing." 

Cassandra sighed and tightened her hands.  “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take the boy and his mother to the Rift," she said. Leliana nodded and left quickly, her hands behind her back. 

"Excuse me!" Alice snapped, getting in Cassandra's face. "You aren't taking my son  _anywhere_ until you tell me what the fuck is going on." 

“It will be easier to show you,” she said. She uncuffed Alice and tied her hands with ropes. She did the same to Joshua, ignoring Alice's angry growling. "Your daughter will be looked after, here where it is safe." Cassandra dragged a struggling Alice and a crying Joshua out of the prison. She helped them outside and pointed up at the sky, where a swirling vortex loomed over them. “We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.” 

Alice and Joshua looked up at it with gaping mouths. Alice used her bound hands to grab her son by the shirt and pull him closer. He let out a scream of pain when his hand sparked again. Alice caught him when he fell forward, calling his name in alarm. 

Cassandra kneeled down and gently turned Joshua's hand over. “Each time the Breach expands, his Mark spreads… and it is killing him. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.” 

“You say it  _may_  be the key. To doing what?” Alice asked. 

 “Closing the Breach. Whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And your son's." Cassandra stood up and held her hand out to Alice, who took it reluctantly. 

"Do you honestly think my thirteen-year-old son did this?" Alice asked defensively. "To  _himself?"_

 “Not intentionally.  _Something_  clearly went wrong.” Cassandra looked at the young boy. "You are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way." 

Joshua looked up his mother who looked like she was ready to murder the warrior woman. "I'll help...if I can," Joshua said quietly. 

Cassandra sighed a sigh of relief and bowed her head slightly. "Thank you," she said. Cassandra grabbed Alice by the sleeve and led the two through the village, where countless people were glaring at the two of them like they were monsters. “They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.” 

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty? Where's  _justice?!"_

"We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed.” She pulled a dagger out from her packed and cut the ropes off of both mother and child.  “There will be a trial. I can promise no more.”

"So we're expected to help you and die  _anyway?"_ Alice demanded. 

Cassandra held her hand up. "I do not wish to fight with you. No matter either of our personal feelings on the matter, if your son is not able to seal the hole in the sky, there won't be a world for very much longer. So, please, come it won't be much further." 

"Where are you taking us?" Alice asked. 

"To the Rift just outside of town. The Mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.”

* * *

They walked at a punishing pace. Alice wound up carrying her son when he fell over, clutching his wrist, crying in pain. She didn't set him down until they were on the other side of the bridge. 

“The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face,” Cassandra said, gesturing forward. 

"How  _did_ we survive the blast?" Alice asked, holding onto her son's right hand. 

“They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough." 

They continued down the path until a large rock flew out of the sky and destroyed the bridge that they were walking on. Alice grabbed her son and held him tightly, rolling down the hill. She scrambled to help him up and looked around for Cassandra who was also trying to stand. The Breach shuddered again and spit out another meteor, hitting the icy river. It crashed through the ice, and in its spot, a black sludge started to bubble up, and a horrific monster burst from the ice. 

Joshua screamed, being the closest to it. Alice snapped her head to the side, pushing her son down, and grabbing a sword from the belt of a dead soldier. She rushed at the monster, who reared up with razor-sharp claws. She had no idea what she was doing, but rushed at it, severing a vapor like arm from the monster's body and rounded back, with as much power as she could, cutting its head from its shoulders. She breathed a sigh of relief, watching it disappear. "What was that thing?" She asked the open air. 

Cassandra stormed over aggressively and pointed her sword at Alice. "Drop your weapon!" She demanded. 

"Fuck you!" Alice snapped, keeping the sword at her side. I'm not walking into the unknown without some way to protect myself and my child," she said. 

Cassandra seemed to wrestle with her mind for a second, before nodding. "No, you are right, I cannot protect you and I should not expect you to be defenseless." She rubbed her temples. "I should remember that you came willingly...for the most part." 

So they continued on with no more interruptions. Cassandra had wanted to go chasing after demons, but when Alice mentioned that the whole 'fate of the world' thing was still an issue, she was easily dissuaded from going down and fighting out her aggression. Alice held her arm out, blocking Joshua from taking another step forward. "Is that...fighting? Who is fighting?" Alice asked Cassandra. 

"We're getting close to the Rift, you're about to find out," she said. She ran forward and jumped over a wall. She yelled and lashed out at something. Alice followed behind her, keeping a tight hold of Joshua's hand. Alice saw the demons and pointed to a man who was firing crossbow bolts. "Stay by him," she ordered. "Stay  _out_ of the fighting!" Then she sprung into action.

She wildly swung at anything that got near her. She heard a shot behind her, and looked, watching a demon that was about to gore her, turn to goo from the bolt. She gave a thankful grin and continued on with the slaughter of the demons. I kicked one in the chest, surprise that the hit actually landed. It was off balance and I took the chance to bring down my sword. 

A bald man with  _elf ears_ walked over and grabbed my son, lifting his hand up to the Rift. "Quickly!" He shouted. "Before more came through!" 

Joshua winced, but the energy connected and the Rift growled before snapping closed. The man let go of Joshua and crossed his arms behind his back, a triumphant smile on his face. Joshua looked first down at his hand, then up to the man, his brows frowning. "What did you do?" He asked. 

“ _I_  did nothing. The credit is yours.” The man gestured towards the Mark on Joshua's hand. 

The boy grunted when his mother wound her arms around him, pulling him close. "So...that thing on his hand, it  _can_ help?" She asked the elven man. 

The man smiled, nodding his head. “Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon his hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.”  

Cassandra sounded desperately hopeful. "Which means it could seal the Breach itself?" She asked. 

"Possibly," he said. He turned to Joshua and smiled. "It seems that you hold the key to our salvation,  _da'len."_

“Good to know!" The short man that Joshua had hidden behind said, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. He grinned at the group of people. "Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” He bent his head and cracked his neck. “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.”

Alice looked at him and smiled. She pushed her son forward slightly. "What do we say to people we just meet, my love?" She asked. 

Joshua held his hand out and shook Varric's hand. "Hello, I'm Joshua, it's nice to meet you, mister Tethras." 

Alice held her own hand out. "Alice, it's a pleasure," she said. 

Solas chuckled slightly. "You may reconsider that stance soon enough," he said. 

“Aww. I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley, Solas.” The short man said, pressing his lips together. 

Cassandra stepped forward. “Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but…”

Varric rolled his eyes. “Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me," he said. Cassandra made a disgusted noise but made no further protest. 

The elven man stepped forward and held out his hand to Alice. "I am Solas if there are to be introductions," he said. He leaned down and shook hands with Joshua as well. 

Varric smirked. “He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing your son while you three slept.'” 

Alice's grip on her son tightened when she heard his breath stutter slightly. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Thank you, Solas, we both appreciate it," she said. 

“Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without..." Solas stopped and his face seemed to squeeze into a special kind of agony. "Thank me when we've all made it out of this alive," he said. He turned away from the mother and child to address Cassandra.  “Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.” 

Cassandra sighed and nodded. "Yes, I understand." She cleared her throat. "We should get moving to the forward camp quickly." 

The group started moving forward and the short man snorted. "Well...Bianca's excited," he said with a wink to Joshua who smiled slightly. 

Alice stopped him when they were at the back of the group. She'd noticed it a few times but had thought it was just a trick of the light. But after seeing the man, Solas, and his pointed ears she wasn't as sure. She pushed her son's hair behind his ear and gasped softly when she saw the point on the tips. He looked up at her with sad eyes. "Did you finally notice?" He asked. He looked down at the snow covered ground. "Maya has them too..." he said. "And so do you, don't freak out though, please." 

Alice smiled shakily and kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry, love," she said. "We'll figure out what's happening," she promised. 

"I already know, mom," he said. "I'll explain later," he said. "But we need to get to the forward camp." Joshua looked uncomfortable. Alice looked alarmed but the two had to stop their conversation when Cassandra called for them. They moved quickly and joined the rest of the group.   

* * *

 

They got to the forward camp after sealing another Rift. Joshua had broken off from his mother and was talking with Varric, laughing slightly at the jokes he cracked. When they got on the bridge, Alice gently tugged at the man's coat. "Thank you," she said. "This has been extremely difficult for him, as I'm sure you can imagine." 

Varric grinned up at her and waved it off. "Don't worry about it, he's a good kid. I'm glad I can do my part." 

They fell into silence as they walked forward, the interrupted an argument. Alice only heard Leliana snap at the man in long religious looking robes. "You aren't in charge here!" Before the man turned and caught sight of them. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end at the look of cold  _hatred_ that burned in his eyes when he set his eyes on her son. 

"Ah, here they come," he said with a disgusted tone. 

"You made it!" Leliana said, looking very relieved. "Chancellor Rodrick this is-"   

"I  _know_ who they are!" He snapped.  "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take these criminals to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

"Order me?!" Cassandra demanded, smacking her hand down on the table top, scattering a few wooden markers to the ground. "You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!” 

Rodrick scoffed. “And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!” 

Leliana stepped up, anger on her lovely face. “We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.”

“Justinia is dead!" The man yelled. "We must elect her replacement, and obey  _her_  orders on the matter!”

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Joshua yelled, pulling out of his mother's arms, ignoring her protests.

"You shouldn't even  _be_ here you impudent little brat!" Rodrick yelled back. "Call a retreat Seeker, before more lives are lost!" he demanded. 

Joshua walked right up to Rodrick and glared up at him, balling his hands into fists. "We  _are_ going up to the Breach and we  _are_ going to close it! With or  _without_ your approval! You're. Welcome!" He looked over at Cassandra and Leliana. "What's the quickest route to the Breach?" He asked much more respect in his tone than he had shown for Rodrick. 

"The valley," Cassandra said. "It is the fastest route to the temple." 

"Great, let's get moving then." He turned around and looked around the bridge. He dug around in a wooden crate, pulling out a sharp dagger. He stopped and looked at his mother. "Mom, may I please have this dagger to protect myself?" 

Alice blinked a few times before a smile spread over her lips and she nodded. The group moved on, ignoring anything else that Rodrick had to say. When they were out of hearing range she put her hand on her son's shoulder. "I'm proud of you," she said. "For standing up for yourself." 

"You taught me to stand up to bullies," Joshua said with a shrug. They continued on their way.  

* * *

She wouldn't let anyone else carry her child back to Haven. She ran like the devil was on her tail. Solas had assured her that Joshua was simply exhausted, but she didn't give a shit. Her son had passed out right after they'd sealed the largest Rift. It hadn't closed the Breach but it  _had_ stopped the Breach from growing, and the Mark was no longer slowly sucking the life out of her little boy. When they reached Haven, she was directed to a cabin and she laid her son down on a bed, and Solas  _who was also a mage_ started to work his magic in healing Joshua. 

"Like I said," Solas said with an easy smile. "He is simply drained. He will wake when his body recovers, and until then I will monitor his healing." 

Alice sighed and slumped down in a chair. "Thank you, Solas, I-" 

Cassandra slammed the door open, her eyes wild. "It's your daughter! She's-" 

Alice didn't wait for an explanation before she was darting out into the snow. She ran all the way down to the dungeons, where she heard her princess screaming in terror. She kicked open the door to the cell where they were keeping her. She saw a grown man holding a sword over his head, and his pants were singed. The other two guards were trying to hold him off, while he screamed 'apostate knife-ear' at the small girl. 

Alice sprung at the man, tackling him to the ground, digging into his neck with her fingers, drawing blood. One of the guards pulled her off, and Maya rushed at her mom, clinging to her pant leg. "Keep your fucking hands off my daughter you mother fucker!" She screamed. The soldier was dragged out of the line of fire.

Cassandra wasn't far behind. "I told you to keep Carter restrained," she said, gritting her teeth. 

"We tried, ser!" One of the other men said, holding down the offender with his knees resting on the man's shoulders. "He broke free, but we wouldnna let him hurt the little one." 

Cassandra sighed and looked at Alice. "Take her to Solas, he can heal her if she's hurt. Take the rest of the night off." 

Alice said nothing as she scooped the little girl up into her arms. She took her back to the cabin, where Solas was still looking over her son. "Please make sure she's not hurt!" She said, tears jumping to her eyes.

Solas stood and instantly ran his hand over the child's back and shook his head. "Not a scratch, however..." he paused and looked at Maya who was looking at him with suspicion. "Were you aware that your daughter is a mage?" He asked gently. 

Alice paused and looked at the elf, blinking a few times. She looked at her daughter and shook her head. "No, I was not aware." She rubbed her daughter's back and sat her down next to her brother who was sleeping peacefully. Alice looked back at Solas, brow frowned. "What should I do?" She asked. "I think she might have burned one of the guards." 

"He tried to hit me," Maya said in a small voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." 

Alice rested a hand on the top of her head. "You did nothing wrong, my love," she said. 

"It is important that she be trained to control her magic," Solas said. "I offer my own tutelage. I consider myself to be quite proficient in the magical arts." 

"You'd really do that for us?" Alice asked. 

"Of course," Solas said with a smile. "We will begin our training tomorrow morning if that is permissible by our young miss here?" Solas looked at Maya who nodded quickly and laid down next to her brother. "Very well, bring her by my cabin tomorrow, and I will show you what I will instruct her on." 

"Thank you, so much." 


	2. The Inquisition, Reborn

Solas was waiting for them early the next morning. He had a pile of books that were sat on a bench that was outside his house, next to a wooden cup of a sweet, spiced, apple cider that he'd made for the child. He saw the woman first, Alice was her name. Watched her smile down at the little girl who gazed at her mother, laughing quietly. Solas had sat in guilt-ridden contemplation, wondering how the woman was managing the juggle the care of her two children in a war zone. He wondered how the boy had the courage to talk down to the Chancellor, a sight that had been greatly amusing, while the Mark had burned away at his life force. He wondered how the small girl was processing the sudden changes her life had made. How was she dealing with the magic that was now at the tips of her fingers? 

"Good morning," Solas greeted, nodding his head to Alice. The woman looked exhausted. Solas turned to the girl, who was dressed in a simple green wool dress, that must have been provided for her by servants. "Are you ready for your lessons,  _da'lan?"_ He asked. 

She looked at the large stack of books. "Do I have to read all of those?" She asked. 

Solas chuckled and shook his head. "No, I was simply looking through them, to see where we should start." He turned back to Alice who was leaning against the stone wall, running her fingers through her daughter's black hair. "Will you be staying to watch our lesson?" He asked. 

"Unfortunately not," she said. "Cassandra said that she wanted to speak to me in the Chantry." She leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Be good for Solas," she said. 

"I will," the girl said, skipping over to stand next to her new teacher. She grabbed onto the sleeve of his sweater. "When are you coming back?" She asked. 

"I'll be back after I'm finished talking to the people in charge. I'm sure it'll only be an hour or two," she assured the small girl. Alice turned to Solas and smiled at him. "Thank you again, for watching after her, Cassandra spoke to me over dinner and said that you're somewhat of a genius." 

"It is no trouble," Solas said with an easy smile. "I am thankful for the Seeker's compliments, though they are rather unexpected." The two adults exchanged a few more pleasantries, while the little girl kicked the snow around with her boots, bored out of her mind. When her mother was gone, Solas grabbed one of the books from the pile and opened it to a page he had marked. "Yes, we'll start here," he said absentmindedly. "Come along,  _da'lan,_ we will be practicing near the soldiers."  

Maya followed patiently, taking care that she didn't slip on the ice under her feet. Solas took her outside the gates of Haven and slightly away from the soldiers who were hitting each other with  _actual swords._  She had no idea what was happening, all her mother had told her was that they weren't home anymore and that she should just like all the weird stuff was normal. That they would go home as soon as they could, but she should just go with the flow of things. It was like a weird vacation, but instead of Disney Land, they went to Midevil Times. 

Solas stood in front of her, with his hands behind his back. "The most basic instinct in all people is to protect themselves from an attack in the front. For your first lesson, I will be teaching you how to cast a simple barrier in front of you, it should be an almost natural process." 

Maya tilted her head to the side, curiously. "How am I going to do that?" She asked. 

Solas hummed. "Put your hands out like this," he said, putting both of his hands in front of him, palms facing Maya. "Concentrate, for a moment of guarding that area between your hands, focus all your energy on that. You'll be able to tell it's working when you see a faint green shimmer." Just as he said, the barrier between his hands was slightly green. 

Maya looked at that space, thinking about protecting her face. It took every ounce of her power, and she almost gave herself a headache trying, but finally, the barrier started to waver in and out of existence. She yelped when snow was thrown right at her face, causing her barrier to fall. She looked up and glared at Solas, who was grinning mischievously, holding a snowball in his free hand. "That's cheating," Maya said indignantly.   

"Try again, you almost had it, you're doing very good," Solas said. 

Maya sighed and held her hands up again, concentrating on keeping her face, snow free. When the next snowball hit, it simply stopped and dropped to the ground. She let her barrier fall and grinned at Solas who gave her a nod. "What next?" She asked. 

"The next stage will not be as simple. You will learn how to divert an attack away from you," he said. "I would like you to throw a snowball at you, so I can demonstrate." He gestured to the pile of snow that was beside her. She got a manic grin on her young face as she hucked it right for him, with almost no warning. Solas flicked his hand to the side and the snowball changed course, splatting down on the ground. "Everything has an energy to it, and what you are going to learn to how to change the flow of energy on a moving object so it is pushed off course, against the objects natural resistance to change." 

"So how do I do it?" Maya asked. 

Solas held his hand palm up, looking down at it, wiggling his fingers. "Gather the energy in the center of your hand, then when the object comes near to you, fling it away. You need to make sure that you find the right balance between force and energy. Now, are you ready to begin?" He asked. 

"Sure, I'm ready," she said with a shrug. She yelped when a snowball beamed her in the chest. She looked down at her hand and thrust it out when the next projectile came. It hit her in the hand, not even a twitch. She concentrated as hard as she could, and thrust her hand out. The next snowball hovered in midair for a second, before continuing its movement and smacking her right in the face. 

" _Very good!"_ Solas said, clapping his hands. He was grinning ear to ear. "Very good indeed, you almost had it that time! I'm very impressed!" 

"It still hit me," Maya said, a blush rising on her tanned cheeks.

"Ah, but it stalled," Solas said, grinning. "This isn't supposed to be easy, child. The first three fundamentals are supposed to be the hardest things you will learn in your magical training. The barrier, easy, because it relies on your instincts to not be hit. Pushing objects away is difficult because as an object flies at you, you have to change the flow of energy. An unnatural process that doesn't happen unless you force it. Finally, in the fundamentals, there is using magic to throw objects, you must create the energy of an object at rest, energy that does not exist." 

Maya nodded. "Alright, I think I understand." She held her hand out again, scrunching her brows together. "Let's keep going," she said. 

"As you wish,  _da'lan."_

* * *

Alice was in the library. She thought it was important to find out whatever she could about the weird world she had found herself in. She grabbed a book titled " _A Meditation upon the Use of Blades"_  by a man called Swordmaster Massache de Jean-mien. She flipped to the first page: 

" _Mages are not demons or monsters. They are men and women like any other, except for their skill with a weapon few are given. I say this to be clear that I do not think all mages should be put to the sword, as some_ believe _. However, every mage walks through life with a blade drawn and ready, whether they wish it or not. Those who insist that mages are harmless must ask how the apostates who fling fire when the Templars attack learned how to kill so well. We in the Academie know well that no skill comes without practice._

 _If you fight a mage, you must close with him, regardless of the danger, or risk being overwhelmed. A mage's strike rarely hits with the force of a trained chevalier's blade, but often carries unnatural energies:_ fire _that boils a man inside his armor, lightning that steals the strength from his limbs, and so forth. To hold back is to give him time to alter the battlefield to his advantage in some fashion, whether he summons a wall of ice, a demonic ally, or magical flames to strengthen the blades of his guards. We know that the warrior who controls the battlefield is most often the victor. You must keep him reacting to you and continue your attack._

_Mages rarely wear heavy armor, but their magic can shield them as effectively as our own plate. I have said many times to watch the hips and arms of your opponent instead of the hands, but with the mage, the hands and arms may be your only clue. If his body is protected from your blade, attempt to tangle his arms or bear him to the ground. It is not elegant or honorable, but there is no honor when fighting a mage. There is only survival."_

Frankly, it horrified her. As a mother and a woman with Jewish heritage and whose Grandmother and great-grandparents had seen what that  _exact_  thinking could lead too in Poland. Her daughter was one of these mages now, and it actually scared her what that could mean. How long until mages were labeled as 'undesirables' and locked away to die in horrible conditions. She put the book back in its place and grabbed a second one under the category of 'Mages'

 _"It is a truth universally acknowledged that nothing is more successful at inspiring a person to mischief as being told not to do something. Unfortunately, the Chantry of the Divine Age had some trouble with obvious truths. Although it did not outlaw magic--quite the contrary, as the Chantry relied upon magic to kindle the eternal flame which burns in every brazier in every chantry--it relegated mages to lighting candles and lamps. Perhaps_ an occasional _dusting of rafters and eaves._

_I will give my readers a moment to contemplate how well such a role satisfied the mages of the time._

_It surprised absolutely no one when the mages of Val Royeaux, in protest, snuffed the sacred flames of the cathedral and barricaded themselves inside the choir loft. No one, that is, but Divine Ambrosia II, who was outraged and attempted to order an Exalted March upon her own cathedral. Even her most devout Templarsdiscouraged that idea. For 21 days, the fires remained unlit while negotiations were conducted, legend tells us, by shouting back and forth from the loft._

_The mages went cheerily into exile in a remote fortress outside of the capital, where they would be kept under the watchful eye of the Templars and a council of their own elder magi. Outside of normal society, and outside of the Chantry, the mages would form their own closed society, the Circle, separated for the first time in human history."_

She furrowed her brows and tucked the book under her arm, and grabbed a few others. 'History of the Exalted Marches' and 'The Circle of Magi' for later reading. She'd have to ask someone for a notebook to write in. If she had to lead some kind of Mage Rebellion to make sure that her daughter wasn't rounded up like an animal, she thought that she needed to know more about the mages as people.  

"Ma'am," one of the elven servants said, peeking their head into the library. "The Lady Seeker says to come to see her in the war room." 

"Alright, lead the way," Alice said, gesturing towards the door. The woman nodded and the two left the library, walking towards the room in the middle of the hall. Alice stopped when she heard shouting. 

“Have you gone completely mad?!" The Chancellor yelled, loud enough to be heard through a wooden door. The two men who were guarding the door jumped in surprise. "They should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whoever becomes Divine!”

"I do not believe any of them are guilty!" Cassandra yelled back.

"The  _elf_ failed, Seeker!" He argued. "The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, the boy and his mother intended it this way!” 

"I do not believe that," Cassandra said.  

“That is not for you to decide! Your duty is to the serve the Chantry!”

“My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours.”

Alice was sick of listening to them argue. She nodded to the guards and opened the door, inviting herself in. "Sorry I am late, Seeker, I was exploring the library," she said. 

“Chain her!" Rodrick demanded, pointing wildly at Alice. "I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial. Then take her children as well,” he smirked. Alice took a dangerous step towards the man. 

"Disregard that and leave us," Cassandra said. The two men saluted her and closed the door with a bow. 

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker,” Rodrick growled. 

Cassandra leveled him with an unamused stare. “The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.”

"Joshua did everything he could to seal that Breach," Alice told the chancellor, trying to remain calm. "It almost  _killed him,_ in the process." 

“Yet he lives," the man said slowly. "A convenient result, insofar as he's concerned.” 

“Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face,” Cassandra said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Leliana stepped forward, moving like a graceful cat, danger in every gesture. She leveled Rodrick with a smirk, blinking slowly. “Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live.”

" _I_ am a suspect?!" The man demanded. 

"Why not, right?" Alice said with a short laugh. "If someone could expect a thirteen-year-old of murder, _why not_ a power-hungry old man." 

"How  _dare you,"_ the man spat at her. 

"Enough," Cassandra ordered both of them. Alice nodded, only slightly embarrassed. Cassandra turned to Rodrick. "I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to them for help.”

“So their survival, that  _thing_  on the boy's hand – all a coincidence?” Rodrick asked with a sneer. 

Cassandra shook her head. “Providence. The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour.” 

"Ah, so you've changed your mind about my son being a murderer?" Alice asked with a slight grin. "Delightful." 

“I was wrong. Perhaps I still am. I will not, however, pretend he was not exactly what we needed when we needed it,” Cassandra conceded.  

Leliana stepped in front of Alice. “The Breach remains and Joshua's mark is our only hope of closing it.”

"That is not for you to decide!" Rodrick interrupted.   

Cassandra growled angrily and slammed a large book down on the table, then took a step back. “You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn!” She stepped around the table and backed the man into the wall, looking every bit as intimidating as she had when she went to attack Alice in the dungeon. “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval!” She took a step back and with one final growl, Rodrick left the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Leliana chuckled slightly, watching him go. She sighed and turned her attention back to them.  “This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.” 

“But we have no choice: We must act now,” she looked at Alice, almost guilty. "With your son at our side." 

"Oh  _no way_ am I letting you take him anywhere dangerous," she said sternly. 

Cassandra sighed. "There have already been reports of Rifts popping up all over Thedas. If you will agree to let your son close those, we will agree to take you wherever we go. As unfortunate as it is that he is so young, without him the world might not have long." She looked at Alice pleadingly.  

Alice opened and closed her mouth. If they could find a way back home, she honestly couldn't give less of a shit if the entire world burned. But if they couldn't...if they were stuck there, which was a very real possibility, she at least wanted a place where her children could grow up, without the fear of demons hanging over them. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I will agree to it,  _for now."_

Leliana smiled. "Thank you, that is all we ask," she said. 

Cassandra held her hand out to Alice. "Help us fix this before it’s too late.” Alice hesitated for a moment, before giving in and shaking Cassandra's hand. "We will do everything in our power to keep your son out of harm's way."

"And I will hold you to that, Cassandra," she said. 

And from that point on, their lives changed, forever.  


	3. The Herald of Andraste

Joshua woke up on the third day. He blinked his eyes open and groaned, trying to remember where he was, and  _what_ was happening. Then it hit him like a brick when his mark sparked. He looked down at his hand and swallowed thickly. He stood up, on shaky legs and balanced himself against the wall. He waited for the elven servant that was supposed to enter and frowned when she didn't. The door  _did_ eventually open, but it wasn't the servant, it was his mother. She carried a basket full of vegetables. Her dark brown hair was braided into a bun. Her elf ears poked in opposite directions.  _That_ would take some getting used to. She was dressed in a peasant dress and had boots that went up to her knees. She shut the door and turned around. When she saw that he was standing up, she gasped and dropped the basket and rushed over to him.

"You're awake!" She cried, taking his face in her hands. She turned his face side to side, making sure that there were no injuries. When she was sure that he was alright she pulled him into a bone-breaking hug, choking back her tears. "I was so worried!" 

"I know," he said with a sigh. He leaned into his mother's embrace for a moment before pulling away. "Mom, I have to tell you something," he said. She looked at him in confusion, before nodding. He took her by the hand, and they sat down on the bed. "I...I  _know_ where we are," he said with a defeated sigh. 

"What?" She asked, her eyebrows drawing together. "What do you mean, sweetheart?" She asked.

"Do you remember that video game you bought a few years ago, and you never played it because you were obsessed with Skyrim? Dragon Age: Inquisition?" He asked and his mother seemed confused, but she nodded anyway. "Well I played it, and I played the other two before it. This world, Thedas, this  _is_ that video game." 

"I...don't understand," she said, blinking. 

"Me neither mom, honestly," Joshua said with a laugh. He sighed. "All I know is that I  _know_ this world." 

She paused for a moment before nodding. "Alright, well then you know what's going to happen, right?" She asked. 

"That's right," Joshua nodded. "But I'm not going to tell you." He saw that she looked  _very_ unhappy about that but he shook his head. "I can tell you that I totally get out of this alive," he said. "The companions that join up with us will keep me safe..." he paused. "I know you'll keep me safe. So we'll seal the Breach, and it won't even be a big deal." 

She tilted his chin up, looking in his eyes. "Why won't you tell me, love?" She asked. 

"Because I don't want to risk  _not knowing_ what'll happen. Please, trust me," he said. "I already doubt that they're going to make me Inquisitor, considering I'm a  _child_ to them, but they'll still raise me up as the 'The Herald of Andraste.'" 

She pressed her lips together and nodded. "Very well, but you have to  _promise me,_ that if you know something bad is going to happen, you'll tell me about it beforehand so I can help you." 

"I promise," Joshua said with a smile. He felt bad for lying to his mother, but there was no way he was going to tell her about Solas. He was only dangerous to his enemies, or to people who stood in the way of his plans. So he saw no reason to give the wolf a reason to attack his mother. Joshua could keep his mouth shut about Fen'Harel until he had literally no other choice. 

"So...what needs to happen now?" His mother asked, uncertainty in her voice. 

"The Inquisition needs to be declared," Joshua said. 

"Oh," Alice said. "That already happened, I was there." 

Joshua nodded. "Alright, well then I need to meet the advisors of the Inquisition and Leliana is going to suggest that we take a quick trip to the Hinterlands." 

"Okay...well I suppose we can go tell Leliana and Cassandra that you're awake," Alice said. She rushed over to where she dropped the vegetables and put them back in the basket. "Just let me finish preparing this stew," she said with a smile. 

"Hey mom, one other thing, have you told them anything about us?" He asked. 

She hummed and looked up, pulling out a kitchen knife and chopping up the food. "No, not really. They haven't asked." 

"Well, they're trying to find out, I promise you that." Joshua clicked his tongue. "It's okay to tell them we aren't from Thedas. They don't actually know what's beyond the ocean in this world. We can tell them we don't know how we got to Thedas. I just wouldn't mention the whole 'other world' thing." 

"The best lies are the ones we don't tell, huh?" She asked with a slight smile. "Alright, I understand." She finished chopping and threw the veggies into a pot of water that was hanging above the fire. 

"Where's Maya?" Joshua asked, noticing that his sister wasn't just hiding, but was actually absent. 

"She's with her teacher," she said. "Can you believe that she can do  _magic?"_ She whispered. 

Joshua felt the weight crushing him. He sighed and shook his head. " _Fantastic,"_ he hissed. "Straight up mom, people don't like elves. They also don't like mages. We need to keep a close eye on her." His mother looked alarmed, pressing her lips together. "The creators of the game said that the city elves, which would be us because we aren't Dalish, were supposed to be inspiered by Jewish people." 

Her mouth hung open slightly and she blinked rapidly. "What the  _hell?"_ Her voice cracked and she slammed her knife down on the table. "Alright, if anyone gives you or your sister shit, tell me so I can ram my foot up their ass." 

He nodded, watching her clean up the area around where she was preparing food. "Who is Maya's teacher?" Joshua asked. 

"Oh, that nice man Solas who helped you seal the Rift. He offered to teach her magic, and he tells me that she's been improving quickly." 

Joshua sighed.  _Of course,_ it would be Solas. He must have been motivated by either guilt or a need to be close to the person who had his Mark, but it made total sense either way that he was educating Joshua's sister. "Yeah, he's a really nice man," Joshua said. "Kind of pretentious and a bit of a know it all, but he's nice. And he'll teach Maya a lot." 

He watched his mother's face brighten and he knew he  _couldn't_ tell her about what actually lurked right below the surface. For now, he didn't have to worry about it. "So, uh, the Advisors, have you met them yet?" Joshua asked. 

"I've met Cassandra, Leliana, and Cullen. Another young woman arrived yesterday, but I didn't get the chance to meet her." 

"That's Josephine," Joshua said with a smile. "She's a nice person." 

* * *

 

Joshua followed his mother to the Chantry, passing under the large doors, watching the people who passed. "Cassandra!" His mother called, waving her hand and pointing at Joshua. "He's awake," she said with a relieved sigh. Cassandra turned and looked at him, enough hope in her eyes to crush him. 

Joshua looked down at his hand when it flashed. Cassandra knelt down and looked at it. "Does it trouble you?” she asked, looking fairly worried. 

"It doesn't hurt if that's what you mean. It just feels...strange." 

Cassandra smiled and stood back to her full height. “We take our victories where we can,” she said. “What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach." She nodded at him with true respect in her eyes. "You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.” 

Joshua felt his mother's hand tighten on his shoulder. "Sounds like you already have something in mind," Joshua said, parroting what he remembered from the game. 

"It just so happens that we do," Cassandra said. "Follow me, there are a few people that you should meet." She gestured with her chin towards the war room and Joshua followed her automatically, his mother close behind. She opened the door and three people looked up while the newcomers filed into the room. Cassandra pointed to the person closest to her, the stern looking blond man.  “You’ve met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”

Cullen stood straighter. “It was only for a moment on the field. I’m pleased you survived.”

Cassandra moved on, gesturing to a lovely young woman with a medieval version of a clipboard. “This is lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

“Andaran Atish'an," she said with a bow of her head. 

"Oh! That's Elven," Joshua said with a smile. "I'm afraid it's lost on us, we don't speak a lick of it, though the effort isn't lost. Thank you, lady Montilyet." 

"Ah, of course, though that was the extent of my knowledge, I'm afraid," she said with a smile.

Alice leaned over and shook her hand. "Glad to finally meet you," she said. 

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you." 

Cassandra moved on.  “And of course you know Sister Leliana.”

Lelina bobbed her head, leaning against the wall. “My position here involves a degree of-" 

"She is our spymaster," Cassandra interrupted her, much to the annoyance of the red-head. 

“Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra.” 

Joshua smiled brightly. These were people he  _could_ trust. "It's very nice to meet you all." 

After the short greetings, where Joshua shook everyone's hand, Cassandra carried on. “I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.”

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help,” Leliana said. 

Cullen crossed his arms and shook his head. “And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well.”

Cassandra also disagreed. “We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–” 

“Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–”

" _Pure_ speculation!" Leliana said, crossing her arms.  

“ _I_  was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.”

"If I may," Joshua said, interrupting before anyone else could speak. "Why must we only choose to side with one? This effect  _everyone,_ every living creature. I believe both the Mages and Templars should be allowed to have a hand in their fates. With the Mages powering the Mark and the Templars there to suppress the Breach, wouldn't it just make more sense that way?" He asked. 

"Aptly put," Josephine said, smiling brightly. “Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and _you,_ specifically.” She pointed to Joshua.  

Joshua laughed, clapping his hands together. "That was quick," he said with a grin. 

Cullen scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Shouldn’t they be busy _arguing_ over who’s going to become Divine?” 

Josephine spoke again, a bit of a stressed edge to her tone. "Some are calling you-an elf-the Heald of Andraste, and that frightens the Chantry." She sighed and flipped through the papers on her board, and showing the room an official document from the Chantry leaders. “The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you.”

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt," Cassandra said in a disgusted tone. 

Josephine nodded, putting the paper back into place. “It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question.”

Joshua looked at his mother. "Did you know they were calling me that?" He asked her. 

"I have heard it once or twice," Alice said. "Though, I didn't think it had spread so far. I assumed that it was just the village." 

"Word travels fast," Cassandra said, looking to Joshua. “People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste." 

“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading–” Leliana started. 

"Which we have not," Cassandra said. 

She rolled her eyes at her fellow advisor.  “ _The point is_ , everyone, is talking about you.”

Cullen whistled. “It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about it, young man?” He asked. 

Joshua shifted nervously. "They can think what they want, but I don't really care. However, it is...sort of unnerving." 

"The Chantry would agree, I'm sure," Cullen said. 

“People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign,” Leliana said. 

"Could the Chantry attack us?" Alice asked, voice slightly alarmed. 

“With what? They have only words at their disposal,” Cullen said. 

"And yet," Josephine said with a flick of her wrist. "They may just bury us with them." 

“There is something you can do." Leliana walked over to the map and pointed to a symbol on it.  "A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”

Joshua looked at his mother, whose face was set hard as stone. "What do you think?" He asked. 

"I have agreed to go with you on whatever missions you set out on. If you want to meet with this woman, then we will meet with that woman." 

"And she'd really help us?" He asked. 

“I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she doesn’t agree with her sisters?” Leliana suggested. “You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”

"While you're there," Cullen interjected, "look for opportunities to spread the Inquisitions influence." 

Josephine nodded. “We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them.”

“In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald," Cassandra said. 

"Alright, so when should we leave?" Joshua asked. 

"As soon as possible," Cassandra said. "The journey there will take us a day and a half at most, but we should still move quickly." 

"How about tomorrow morning?" Joshua said. "Early, before the sun rises." 

"That is acceptable. I will accompany you, as will Varric and Solas, I'm sure." 

Joshua looked at his mom. "What about Maya? We can't just leave her on her own." 

Josephine raised her hand. "I would not mind looking after her. It's important for children to receive some kind of education, as I'm sure you are aware. I can teach her while the two of you travel." 

"That would be wonderful, thank you lady Montilyet," Alice said with a smile. 

* * *

 

Maya was upset, rubbing her tired eyes. Her brother and mother were mounting up on horses to go somewhere, and so was her magic teacher. She  _liked_ miss Josephine, but she wanted her mom. Alice scooped her daughter up into her arms and held her tightly for a few seconds. "We'll be home soon, I promise, and I'll even bring you back something pretty if I can." 

"You promise?" Maya asked, wiping her eyes. 

"I promise, now be good, and do as lady Montilyet tells you." 

Maya watched them leave, holding onto the dark-skinned woman's hand. She was led back to her cabin, and the nice woman said that an attendant would be back in a few hours to wake her. "What are you going to teach me?" Maya asked, looking up at her. 

Josephine smiled and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I'm going to teach you all sorts of things. Dancing, new languages, how to talk to people. It'll be fun, I assure you." 

"Okay, I like learning stuff," Maya said. She closed her eyes and turned over in bed, falling asleep quickly. 

Josephine excused herself, closing the door quietly behind her. She didn't want to leave the child alone in her home for too long, so Leliana had one of her scouts guarding the door. She curtsied to the man who nodded coolly. Josephine didn't see the point of going back to bed when there was so much work to be done. 

She walked back into the Chantry and back into her office where three large piles of paperwork waited for her. She sighed in exhaustion and sat down to get to work. Most of the paperwork was letters asking about the Herald. Was he really an elf? Did he really stabilize the Breach? What was he like? Would he be willing to attend this or that party? It was tiresome, but she understood the necessity of keeping a civil conversation between the Inquisition and the nobles of Thedas. So she resigned herself to hours of doing nothing but replying to letters, and pulled out her quill. 

She was interrupted an hour and a half later by a knock on her door. She looked up and it was Leliana, holding a plate of what looked pastries. "Working hard, Josie?" She walked into the room, setting the tray down on the desk, and sat across from her. 

"Leliana, good to see you," Josephine said, grabbing one of the treats and eating it in small bite, smiling at the sweet taste. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked. 

"I just came to show you a letter from an old associate of mine." She reached into her front pocket and handed it to Josephine, who read over it with a scrunched up brow. 

 _My dear Nightengale,_     
_I hear that you've been busy since we last saw each other. As the spymaster of the Inquisition, I thought it prudent to tell you that I have discovered that there is a contract out on the lives of the Herald and his family. That was quick, no? I offer my services to the Inquisition, in the meantime. It has been rather boring in Antiva, and I think that saving the world a second time is just what I need to get the blood going.  
-Z _

Josephine looked at her friend, handing the letter back to Leliana. The red-head held the paper over a candle, not letting go until the fire was almost to her fingers. "Can we trust him?" Josephine asked. 

Leliana chuckled. "Against my better judgment, I say yes. He's proven himself a loyal man many times. I thought it best not to inform the Herald's mother of the situation. We could have Zevran watching after them." 

"Very well then, I think it would be a good idea to get in contact with him," Josephine said. "But if you don't mind, I do have to start my lessons with miss Maya." 

"Oh, of course," Leliana said with smile. "I think I might go inform Cullen about the assassin soon to be within Haven's walls. I wonder how he's going to take it."  

 


	4. The Threat Remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!

Joshua and the rest of the party walked through the Crossroads, and they spotted a woman tending to the injured and Joshua knew that it was the person they were looking for. "Wait for me here," he told the party. "I should talk to her on my own." He was glad when his mother didn't protest. He walked over quickly and put his hands behind his back. 

"Mother Giselle?" He called. 

She turned her head and smiled, standing up to greet me. "I am. You must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste."

"Is that why you wanted to meet me, mother? The Chantry has already made their feels about our organization clear."

"I am aware of what they have done, my dear."

"Then may I ask why I'm here, mother?"

"Walk with me, darling." She said. She took Joshua by the arm and led him away from prying ears. "I am aware of the Chantry's denouncement and I am familiar with those behind it." She put a hand on his back as she guided him through the tents of the wounded. "I will not lie to you, some of them are grandstanding and some of them are hoping to increase their chances of being the new Devine. While some are simply terrified. A lot of good people were so senselessly taken from us at the temple."

"What happened was...just awful," Joshua said, rubbing his arm uncomfortably. 

" _Fear_ makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason," she said. "Go to them, convince the remaining clerics that you are not a demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you. Go and show them something else to believe in."

"That won't just make it worse?" He asked 

"Because you are an elf?" She asked, a small smile on her face. 

"Well yeah, I guess because I'm an elf." I shrugged. "But I'm _also_ just an outsider to them." 

"Let me put it this way." She said. "You don't need to convince anyone of anything. You only need to make them doubt what they've been told. Their power is their unified voice, you need to take that away from them." 

" _So..._ you want me to just crash the party, say hello, and flash the mark at them?" He asked. 

She chuckled and pat him on the head. "I do not know if you were sent to us or not, but I have hope. Hope is what we need right now,  _hope_ is what the people all over need after the Breach was opened. You, young man, are in a unique position to give people that hope. The people will listen to your rallying call like no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that could deliver us...or destroy us." 

Joshua was told that his best chance was to go to the capital of Orlais. Giselle said she'd ask a few Chantry mothers to gather, and that was that. The older woman said that she'd make her way to Haven. Good, one huge step out of the way. Next...what was next? Would he really have to fuck around in the Hinterlands until either the Mages or the Templars decided to contact the Inquisition? What about the attack on Haven? How soon would that come? He wanted to get through the main events as quickly as humanly-or  _elvenly_ as was the case-as possible. But that might not _be possible_. So he resigned himself to more or less going with the flow. 

He walked back to the party of adults who were watching like like a Hawk. "Mother Giselle has agreed to aid us," he said. He felt his shoulders relax at the relieved look on Cassandra's face. "She also advised that we head to Val Royeaux to talk to the Chantry." 

"Very well, I will inform Leliana," Cassandra said.

"Don't we still have things to do here in the Hinterlands?" Joshua asked. "Harding told us about the Horsemaster, not to mention the fighting between the Mages and the Templars that have been roaming around causing trouble for the people in the countryside." 

"We will travel to Val Royeaux before returning to the Hinterlands. We're going to need to buckle down and put our noses to the grindstone to solve the problems here. There's too many for us to be able to handle in the week we've given ourselves." 

Joshua sighed, imagining all the work they  _would_ be doing. "Alright, but I think that we should stay for the night to hunt food for the villagers in the Crossroads," he said. "They're starving," he offered when it looked like Cassandra was going to reluctantly protest. "Weren't we supposed to 'expand Inquisition influence' while we were here anyway?" 

Cassandra nodded. "Alright, we will hunt until dusk, then we'll head back to camp, and tomorrow morning we will head for Val Royeaux." 

"Great!" Joshua perked up. "I think ten rams ought to feed the people here for a while, right?" He asked. 

Varric chuckled. "Yeah, that should do it." 

So they went back to the village. Alice and Cassandra were to make up the front of the party, swords in hand. Cassandra said that it was a great opportunity for Alice to practice holding and swinging her sword properly, instead of flinging it around like a madwoman. Joshua was going to stand at the back with Varric and Solas. Some of the villagers had wrestled up a bow and arrows for him, and Varric patiently instructed him how to hold and aim it. By the time they were finished, they'd managed to get all ten rams, but Alice and Joshua were both filthy and exhausted. They walked back to camp and Joshua practically collapsed in his tent, falling asleep when his head hit the pillow.   

But his nap was cut short when his mother gently shook him awake so he could eat something. He walked tiredly to the fire-pit where Solas was handing out bowls of some kind of stew. He sat down and thanked the bald man, digging in slowly. He was surprised that it actually had flavor. He wondered if the spices he was tasting were something Solas had found around camp or if he had brought some on the journey. "This is great, thank you," he said with a slight grin. 

"You are very welcome, Herald." 

Joshua groaned and rolled his eyes. "Come on, dude," he said. "Not you too. I'm a kid, do you know how weird it is for adults to call me that." 

Solas chuckled slightly. "It is unfortunate, I'm sure, but for someone in your position a bit of posturing is necessary." 

He stuck his tongue out and went back to his stew. He hummed when his mother scolded him, but was glad when she didn't push it.  He let his mind wander, blocking out the conversation the adults were having. While he was in Orlais, he could recruit Sera and Vivian. Excitement and trepidation rose in his heart. He loved both women in his playthrough of the game, but he worried that maybe they wouldn't like him as much. He knew he'd just have to put his best foot forward and make a good impression. 

"So what about you, glow bug?" Varric asked, pulling Joshua suddenly out of his thoughts.  

The teenager blinked a few times. "What are we talking about?" Joshua asked. 

His mother chuckled and brushed his hair down. "They were asking if you knew any songs, love," she said. Her grin stretched across her face and Joshua felt a sense of dread at the mischevious look on his face. "Why don't you show them that cute dance you do for your Bubbe." 

" _No,"_ Joshua said instantly. "No way, not happening."

"Oh,  _come on,_ show us the dance," Varric said before taking a drink from his flask. 

"Ah, I'm sure we're all interested," Solas said with a smirk. 

Cassandra said nothing but was smiling along with the rest.

"Tell you what, glow bug, if you do the dance I'll give you two silvers," Varric said. 

Joshua raised an eyebrow. Varric nodded at him and Joshua sighed, standing up. He groaned when the adults clapped exaggeratedly.   
_"Well... who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby?_  
_I do! I do!_  
_So, go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy_  
_Hi there! Hi there!_  
_So march, march, march around the daisies,_  
_Don't, don't, don't you forget about the ba-by!"_

He finished on his right knee, waving his jazz hands. When he was finished he stood up and held his hand out to Varric, who slipped the promised coin into his hands. Joshua slipped the money into his pocket and sat back down. The conversation continued for a few more minutes until they all started yawning. So Joshua went back to the tent with Solas and Varric. He laid down against the 'wall' of the tent, facing the two adults who were taking off socks and fluffing the pillows of their bedrolls. 

Joshua grunted softly when he felt his Mark start pulsing and stinging. He hadn't sealed any Rifts in the Hinterlands yet, and he wondered if maybe there was one close by. "Is it bothering you?" Joshua heard Solas ask. The bald elf sat up, his back straight like a rod. He held his hand out. "Let me have a look, I think I can keep it from hurting." 

Joshua let Solas take his hand and sighed in relief when the Mark quieted. "I think there's a Rift close by," Joshua said. 

"There must be, the Mark must be reacting to it," Solas helped him lay back down, offering him a slight smile. "Now get some sleep. There's nothing we can do about it right at this moment." 

* * *

The trip to Orlais took four days, two of which were by boat. During the three days they traveled by foot, Joshua convinced the group to close a few Rifts, and they'd even managed to find a few agents from the people they helped during their journey. On their second day, a message from Leliana arrived, stating that Joshua had to address the clerics directly, for their words to mean anything, so Joshua kept turning it over in his head, what he was going to say. When they arrived at the city, Joshua looked around him, marveling at the brightly colored buildings and high towers that surrounded him. The tolling of the Chantry bell told him that they'd arrived exactly at noon. He could almost hear the 'Empress of Fire' tune playing in his head. It was amazing.  _And_ intimidating. He could even see the wall that separated the humans and elves from one another, and part of him hurt for the people who were trapped behind a wall so high, that it must have blocked out the sun. 

Joshua turned, walking backward, so he could catch sight of the statue that was in the harbor, a mighty sword in hand. Reall, it was  _amazing._

"The city still morns," Cassandra said, her face serious. 

Alice pulled Joshua closer when two people passed them, and immediately turned and fled. The woman even letting out a loud shriek, as she lifted her skirt up. Varric let out a soft groan. "Just a guess, Seeker, but I think they all know who we are," he said. 

"Your skills of observation never cease to amaze me, Varric," Cassandra said dryly. 

Their walk into the city was interrupted by an Inquisition scout who ran up to them, almost out of breath. "My lord Herald," she said, dropping down to one knee. 

"You're one of Leliana's people," Cassandra guessed. "What have you found?!" 

"The Chantry mothers await you,  _but_ so do a great many Templars," the scout said, looking very anxious. 

"There are Templars here?" Cassandra asked in surprise. 

"The people believe that the Templars are there to protect them from...well from the Inquisition," the scout said. "They're gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where the Templars intend to meet you." 

"We're leaving," Alice said, grabbing her son's hand and trying to pull him away. "That's it, back to Haven." 

"Mom! Wait, no!" Joshua argued, pulling his arm out of her grasp. "We  _have_ to do this. We need to make the Mages and Templars take notice of us. It's  _important."_

"I'm not letting you walk into the arms of an angry mob, Joshua!" His mother said sternly. 

"Lady Alice, I don't like this either, but the Herald is right," Cassandra said, resting a hand on Alice's shoulder. " _We_ will be there to protect him. I swear to you by my blade, that not a hair on his head will be harmed." 

"How  _can_ you promise that?" Alice asked. 

"If I may," the scout said, raising her head slightly. "We have many agents all throughout the city. Lady Nightengale suspected something like this might happen, and we have several contingency plans should the worst come to pass. He will be fine." 

Alice grit her teeth together, clearly still unhappy about the situation. She looked into her son's hopeful brown eyes and sighed. "You stay  _right_ next to me, am I understood?" She asked. 

"Yes! Thank you!" He said with a sigh of relief. The scout was ordered back to Haven and the group continued into the city and Alice grabbed her son's hand in a vice-like grip, glaring down any citizen who got to close or seemed a little too hostile. She started to slow as they approached the group but was pulled into the center of it along with the rest. 

All the people were talking loudly in some butchered version of French and English. There were several Chantry sisters standing on a platform outside the Chantry gates. As Joshua and the party approached, the crowd started to part, none of them wanting to get in their way, still not sure if the upstart Inquisition was just a bunch of violent thugs. Joshua walked right up to the front of the stage and stared heatedly at the woman who began to talk, smirking at him a bit, before wiping the smug look off her face. 

"Good people, hear me," she said, opening her arms wide. "Together we mourn our Divine. Her kind and gentle heart silenced by treachery. You'll wonder what became of her murderer. Well, wonder no further." The woman turned an icy gaze back down to Joshua who stiffened slightly. Several people looked at him, hate burning in their eyes. "Behold, this so-called 'Herald of Andraste'! Claiming to rise where our Devine fell. We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no  _elf_ in our time of need!"  

"There's no need for this," Joshua said loudly. "We came here to speak peacefully!" He pointed up, where the outer edge of the Breach could still be seen. "Look up at the sky! I survived the Breach, and I can end it!" 

"It's true!" Cassandra said, coming to Joshua's aid. "The Inquisition only seeks to end this madness before it is too late!" 

"It is already too late!" The Chantry mother said, gesturing towards the Templars who were coming towards her. "The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will  _face_ this Inquisition and the people will be safe once-!" She let out a shout of surprise when a young Templar punched her in the back of the head with his heavy metal glove. Joshua lurched forward, and held his hands out, catching her head before it hit against the wooden platform. A dark-skinned man that Joshua knew as Baris looked horrified. 

"Still yourself, she is beneath us!" The imposter said. 

Joshua let the old woman down gently and glared at the fake Seeker Lucious. "Was that display supposed to impress us?" He asked sarcastically. 

"On the contrary! It wasn't for  _you_ at all," the Seeker snarled. Cassandra tried to talk to him, but fake Lucius told her in no uncertain terms that he didn't want anything to do with her. Then the Templars left, abandoning the people of Val Royeaux. Joshua watched them go, feeling a weight, heavy on his shoulders. He saw no point in trying to interrupt them, but he did manage to step in front of Lucius and stare at him blankly for a second. "Out of my way,  _Heritic!"_ He spat. 

Joshua said nothing as he stepped out of the way, watching the Templars leave. He turned and walked up the stairs of the wooden platform and knelt down by the Revered Mother. "Are you hurt badly?" He asked her in a soft voice. 

She seemed confused, going on and on about being shown up by the Templars, about humiliation. She looked at Joshua. "Just tell me one thing, do you truly believe you are the Maker's chosen?" She asked. 

"It doesn't really matter what _I_ think, really," he said. He turned and looked at Solas. "Would you please come and make sure her head wound isn't serious."

Solas nodded and came over, his hands glowing a light green. He pulled away and put his hands behind his back. "She will be fine, Herald," Solas said. 

"That's good." Joshua stood and saw that many people were still standing there, watching him. "The Templars have abandoned you!" He said, no emotion in his face. Several people shifted uncomfortably. "Seeker Lucius has decided, that  _his_ destiny his  _glory_ is the only thing that holds any meaning in this world. While the Breach continues to loom over the people of Thedas, and while demons are ravaging the world, the people you have trusted to protect you have taken their swords up to fight not in your defense, but for their pride! They ravage villages, they murder the innocent, and when the Chantry tried to contain them they lashed out like rabid wolves!" A few people echoed back to him in agreement. "The Inquisition is not an organization made to be holy! The Inquisition was established to restore order! Highborn, lowborn, human or elf. It's not going to matter if we all die anyway! No matter what you think, if I was sent by the Maker or not, I was given the ability to seal the Rifts and with that power, I can seal the Breach! So I ask you! Lend your aid to the Inquisition before the Breach swallows the world!" 

The crowd cheered, clapping their hands, men and women looked up at him with hope, and it frightened him a bit. He stood straight, hands behind his back. Mirroring Solas. He had mostly thought that people were going to laugh at him. Maybe attack him. He turned to the Revered Mother and smiled his most  _charming smile._ "And you, will the Chantry aid the Inquisition? Or will they abandon the Maker's Children, just as their Templars did?" He asked, loud enough that the crowd could hear. He saw the mother flash him an angry look. 

She took a second, noticing all the eyes of the people upon her. She reached out her frail hand and placed it in Joshua's, who helped her to her feet. She turned to the people, her hands clenched at her side. "The Chantry will offer their full support to the Inquisition, while they attempt to seal the Breach!" She was met with a cry of approval from the people, and grit her teeth. "Are you  _satisfied,"_ she growled under her breath. 

Joshua smirked up at her and nodded. "I  _am_ satisfied, thank you." He stepped down from the platform, and the people swarmed him. Not to kill or harm, but to place their hands upon him and beg for his blessing. He talked to each person that came to him. When they dispersed, Varric gave him a huge grin and a thump on the back. 

"You are a genius, glow bug. Ruffles and Nightengale are going to be tickled pink," he said. 

"To be honest I didn't-Ah!" Joshua fell back onto the cobblestone when an arrow lodged itself into the ground at his feet. How had he forgotten?! He fended off his mother who was fussing over him. "I'm okay," he assured her when he saw tears welling up in her eyes. He reached up and rubbed them off of her cheeks. "I'm okay, look not even a scratch." She crushed him in a hug. 

"There's a note," Cassandra said. 

Joshua could hardly contain his excitement. He asked to see it and Cassandra complied. He looked down at it and felt a fond smile light his face. The doodles around the page and the flowing handwriting confirmed what he already knew. Joshua read the message out loud. 

_"People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone._

_There's a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks, and 'round the cafe, and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords._

_Friends of Red Jenny"_

"Well, shit," Varric said. "What do we do now?" 

"We find this 'Friend of Red Jenny," Joshua said, tucking the letter into the pocket of his leather pants. They set out to find the clues, but Joshua was stopped by a man who was dressed in fancy clothes. He gave Joshua an invitation to Vivian's party. "We should go to this too," Joshua said, turning the invite over. "I get to take a plus one." 

* * *

Leliana received a letter. 

 _My old friend,  
I was worried for a moment. I watched the Herald walk right into the maw of danger an emerge with allies and support. The Chantry seems to have even pledged themselves to the Inquisition. It was either that or risk losing the people. I have enclosed a list of the names of the people who have agreed to offer the Inquisition their help. Be it monetary, people who want to join the army, even a few merchants.   
__I will be looking into something before I make my way to Haven_  
-Z

The list was five pages long. 

 


	5. New Allies

Alice was not Sera's biggest fan. She found her crude and childish. She didn't like that the woman warned her son not to be 'to elfy.' Also, she shot an  _arrow_ at her son. But overall, Alice admired Sera and her dedication to the 'little people.' So, take the good with the bad was the conclusion Alice came to. Vivian, however, she just couldn't seem to stand. She found her elitist and rude. She didn't like how the woman talked to Solas. She did  _not_ appreciate the scorn the Vivian seemed to cast toward Alice when she learned Solas was tutoring Maya. But once again, she saw value in the woman, and her being part of the Inquisition. She was powerful, and it seemed she genuinely wanted to help Joshua seal the Breach. So that's what mattered in the end. 

"You don't  _look_ like no hopped up noble," Sera quipped, walking closer to Alice, who was trying hard not to let the irritation register on her face. "But you sure do act like a proper lady," she said.  

Alice paused in surprise. "Oh, thank you, Sera."  

Sera snorted and rolled her eyes. "That wasn't a compliment," she said before going off to talk to Varric. 

Alice pressed her lips together tightly and rolled her eyes, but said nothing. She looked down at her son and saw him watching the blond woman with hope in his eyes. She'd watched her son interact with Sera in the two days they had been traveling, and Alice noticed that Joshua was almost desperate to gain her approval. He wanted her to  _like_ him. And yet Sera didn't seem at all interested in being even remotely polite to a  _child_ because he was an elf. Alice caught Solas' eye and the two of them shared an annoyed look. Alice smirked and just put one foot in front of the other. 

She missed her daughter. It had been more than a week since she'd last seen Maya. She wondered how her daughter was doing under the tutelage of Josephine. Their group wasn't going to be passing through Haven on their way back to the Hinterlands, so Alice had written a letter to her daughter and sent it while they were still in Orlais. She had no idea when she'd get to see her next, but she hoped it would be soon. 

"Do you think Maya's magic training will suffer because of our long absence?" Alice asked Solas when they stood side by side. 

The elven man shook his head. "No, I have given her very basic exercises that she is able to do on her own with minimal supervision," Solas said. "You're daughter is very talented. You should be proud." 

Alice smiled brightly. "I am, I have some amazing kids," she said, turning and grinning Joshua whose cheeks turned pink. She looked back at Solas and observed him for a moment. She leaned a bit closer, so the others couldn't hear her. "Thank you again for taking time to teach her. From the way Cassandra and the guards were acting, you'd have thought she was trying to maul people to death." 

Solas nodded solemnly. "Where are you from?" He asked. "You don't act like many of the people I have met. I wonder if there are more people like you."  

She remembered what Joshua had told her, it was best to just tell the truth. "We're from California," she said. She saw Solas stall momentarily and smiled. "Yes, that is outside of Thedas.  _Far_ outside of it." 

"How...why did you come here?" Solas asked. 

"We have no idea," she said with a shrug. "One moment we were at home, and the next, we were waking up in the dungeons. I'm not a Fade expert, but I assume that has something to do with what happened." 

"Do you wish to return home?" Solas asked. 

"Where  _is_ home, is the only problem," Alice said with a chuckle. "And also, Joshua's mark. What's the point of going home if the Breach swallows the world? Would I like to see my home again? Yes. Am I okay with staying here, if that's how things turn out? Also yes. I can adapt, and I'm sure my children are the same." 

Solas nodded. "I understand," he said. "I find your determination admirable. You're a strong woman, your children are lucky to have you." 

Alice chuckled, putting her hand over her heart. "Thank you, Solas," she said. "I admit to being curious about you as well," 

He raised an eyebrow, the edges of his mouth turning up. "Why?" He asked. 

"I've been reading about Thedas culture, and it seems that you are a strange man by their standards," she said with a smile. "Your an apostate mage, not from the circles, or Dalish. You're a...wild card." 

"Well, alright. What would you like to know?" 

"Hm, what made you start studying the Fade?" 

"I grew up in a village in the North. There was little to interest a young man. Especially one who had been given the gift of magic. But as I slept, spirits of the Fade showed me glimpses of wonders I had never imagined. I treasured my dreams." He had a faraway look in his eyes, looking out into space, his smile slightly growing. "Being awake, out of the Fade, became troublesome." 

Alice thought for a moment and hummed. "I read that spirits in the Fade often try to tempt mages. Did that ever happen to you?"  

She smirked and shook his head. "No more than a piece of brightly colored fruit is tempting you to eat it. I learned how to defend myself from more aggressive spirits and how to interact safely with the rest. I learned how to control my dreams with full consciousness. There was so much I wanted to explore." 

She smirked at him teasingly. "I gather you didn't spend your  _entire_ life dreaming?" 

"No," Solas said almost wistfully. "Eventually I was unable to find new areas of the Fade." 

"Oh?" She tilted her head slightly to the side. "Why is that?" She asked. 

"Two reasons," he said, holding up two fingers. "First, the Fade reflects the world around us. Unless I traveled, I would never find anything new. Second, the Fade reflects and is limited by our imagination. You can only find interesting areas of the Fade if you yourself are interesting." 

"Well, I'm glad that you adventured out," Alice said. "I'm glad you got to go out and enjoy life, while also being able to enjoy the Fade." 

"I'm glad to hear it," Solas said with a smile. "In truth, I have enjoyed being able to experience more to life to explore more of the Fade." 

"How so?" She asked. 

"You have been strengthening your body to deliver and withstand punishment. The muscles you've gained are an enjoyable side benefit," his eyes flicked around her arms and legs for a moment. "You have chosen a path whose steps you do not disklike because it leads to a destination you enjoy. As have I." 

She smirked at him. "You find the muscles enjoyable?" 

"I  _meant_ that you enjoy having them. Presumably." Then a slightly mischevious look crossed his face. "But yes, I do enjoy them. Since you asked."  

She chuckled quietly and turned away, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. 

* * *

 

Joshua had a problem. He watched his mother walk side-by-side with Solas and watched the two of them flirt quietly. He looked over to Varric who was grinning like a madman. He wondered if his mom would be mad if he just stood between them. He decided that he didn't care. He walked quicker and grabbed her hand. She smiled kindly at him and pulled him closer. Joshua turned and glared daggers at Solas, who blinked in surprise before he turned his face forward. They walked in silence until they set up camp for the night.   

No way was Joshua going to let Solas hurt his mom. He could fuck off and flirt with Sera or whatever, but he didn't want his mom to be heartbroken like she was when his and Maya's dad left them. And he  _knew_ how to Solas' romance ended. With Solas leaving someone heartbroken in the wilderness because he couldn't abandon the path he'd set himself on. Joshua kept his critical eyes on Solas for a full minute before he looked up at his mother who seemed to be unaware of her son's ire towards the bald elf. "Did you know Varric is an author?" He asked. 

She blinked in surprise and smiled. "Is that so?" She asked. She looked over her shoulder. "What kind of books do you write, Varric?" She asked. 

Varric shrugged. "The odd political Thriller. You interested in a copy in my latest?" He asked.

"Very much so," she said with a bit of excitement. 

"Do you have any copies with you?" Joshua asked. 

"Nope," Varric said. "But when we get back to Haven, I'll make sure to hook you up." 

"Thank you!" She said with a slight clap of her hands. 

***

They finally got to the Hinterlands. Joshua had asked a scout to make a list of things that needed to be done. There was the horsemaster, Leliana had sent a raven asking them to ask for aid from the mages in Redcliff while they contacted any Templars that might want to join with the Inquisition, and the cult further in the countryside that demanded their attention immediately. There were also eleven Rifts that dotted the landscape. Joshua decided that the first thing they needed was horses, so he did the quests that he knew the horsemaster wanted them to do. He sent letters to Haven, for the construction of the towers to begin. Then he did all those dumb side quests that involved the cult. When he closed the Rift they were worshiping, he had them become agents of the Inquisition that were dedicated to protecting the innocent civilians of the Hinterlands. Sera had broken off from their group at that point and was heading to Haven. From start to finish it took four days. So they went to Redcliff and Joshua started to have a silent panic attack. 

Fiona hadn't approached them in Orlais. What had happened? What had he changed that he hadn't intended to? Was it because he'd won Chantry support, and she assumed that he would side against them? When they arrived at the village, they had to close the Rift that distorted time. He blocked out whatever Solas had said about it and they were allowed to enter the village. As  _guests._  To the magister. What in the actual fuck? 

"We were not expecting you, Herald," an attendant said with a bow. "How may we help you?" He asked. 

"We heard that the rebel mages were here," Joshua said. "We have come to ask for their aid in sealing the Breach." Their eyes were drawn to the door when it opened in perfect dramatic fashion. An old man walked in, in the most ridiculous clothes Joshua had ever seen and a young man followed behind him. Joshua stood and bowed slightly to him. "I assume, that you are the one in charge?" 

"That would be correct. I am Gereon Alexius," the Magister said, sitting in the chair across from Joshua. "Forgive me friends, but I did not know you would arrive so unexpectantly." He sounded slightly irritated behind that calm smile. "So tell me, what has brought you to Redcliff?" He asked.  

Joshua was quiet for a moment before a diplomatic smile stretched across his face. "We have come to request the aid of the Free Mages to seal the Breach." 

The Magister hummed, crossing one leg over the other. "The southern mages are under my control. They have pledged themselves to the Teiventer Imperium, in exchange for their safety." 

"Ah, you are a long way from home, Magister Alexius."

The man laughed shortly and sighed. "Indeed I am. Though I have heard you are no Fereldan yourself. We are both strangers here." Alexius gestured to his son with a smile. "Felix, will you send for a scribe, please? " He straightened up slightly. "Oh, pardon my manors," he said. "This is my son, Felix, friends." 

Felix bowed at the waist, one hand over his heart. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Felix said. He let out a soft groan and stumbled slightly. Joshua stood when the man fell forward, catching him in his arms. The boy felt Felix slip something into his side pocket before pushing away, breathing heavily. "Forgive me, my lord." 

"Felix!" Alexius gasped, standing and rushing to his son's side. "I am sorry, but we will have to continue this conversation another time!" Then all the people in the room rushed out to fuss over Felix. Joshua sighed and waited until the door slammed closed before he reached into his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper. 

"What is it?" His mother asked. 

"It says: Come to the Chantry, you are in danger," Joshua read, a slight smirk flicking across his face. "This just got suddenly interesting." 

"This could be a trap," Alice argued. 

"Only one way to find out." He grinned at her, despite the clear disapproval on her face. They walked through the village, up the hill, and pushed open the Chantry doors where a man was fighting demons that were pouring out of a Rift. Joshua had to keep his excitement contained. "Need a little help?" He called out, pulling the glove off of his hand, wiggling his fingers that were glowing green. 

"Ah, wonderful, you've arrived," Dorian said, wiping sweat from his forehead. "And yes, help would be much appreciated."  

They all snapped into action when the Rift growled and began to shoot demons out of it. He saw his mother rush one, cutting it almost in two, with a wild cry. He saw Cassandra clap her on the back in approval. Solas was casting fire spells, pushing the demons back, his arms moving in powerful arcs. Varric was shooting bolt after bolt, grinning from ear to ear. Joshua weaved around the danger and held his hand up, pushing the Rift back, and forcing it to close. When it was over, everyone stood around gasping for air until Dorian started laughing. 

"So how  _does_ that work?" He asked. Joshua looked down at his hand, before shrugging, putting his glove back on. "Glorious, so you just wiggle your fingers and  _poof_ no more Rift." 

"And might I ask your name?" Joshua asked. 

"Ah, getting ahead of myself," he said. "Dorian of house Pavus. Most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?" 

"Another Tivinter," Cassandra said, narrowing her eyes. "Be cautious of this one, Herald." 

"Suspicious friends you have here," Dorian said, full of amusement. "Magister Alexius was once a mentor of mine. So my assistance should be invaluable." 

"And you are  _betraying_ your mentor, because...?" Joshua trailed off. 

"He  _was_ my mentor. He hasn't been for some time. Look, you should know that there is danger here. Even without a note," Dorian said, almost sounding impatient. "Let's start with Alexius claiming the mages allegiance right out from under you. As if-" 

"By  _magic?"_ Joshua raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

Dorian paused and pressed his lips together while Cassandra groaned in disgust in the background. "Quite literally, yes. To reach Redcliff before the Inquisition, Alexius destroyed time itself." 

"He arranged it so he could be here right before the Divine died?" He asked. 

"You catch on quickly," Dorian said with a grin. 

Joshua sighed and rubbed his temples. He was going to have to go all the way back to Haven to talk to Leliana about what to do. Otherwise, he would just rush in and finish that whole questline  _that day_ if he could. But actually...why  _couldn't he?_ He looked up at Dorian and grinned. "I'm going to guess he isn't going to give up the Mages without a fight." He held out his hand to Dorian. "And I would ask you to join that fight, Dorian of house Pavus." 

Dorian sniggered and took his hand. "He's a charmer, this one," he said pointing down at Joshua. "So, what  _is_ the plan?" 

"We have been invited to stay as guests here in the castle, by Magister Alexius. I suggest we take advantage of that." 

"Joshua..." his mother sounded exhausted. "We can't just rush into this blindly." 

"Your mother is correct," Cassandra said. 

"Leliana told us to recruit the Mages," Joshua said, putting his hands on his hips. "So I suggest we recruit the Mages. I'm sure if we could  _talk to_ grand enchanter Fiona we could convince them to abandon this foolish road they've set themselves on." 

Cassandra, Solas, and Alice looked at each other a few times and Cassandra threw her hands up in the air, declaring 'fine'. Alice walked closer and put her hands on his shoulders. "You are not allowed to do anything dangerous. If you have even an  _inkling_ that something might go wrong you get out of the way. Am I  _clear?"_

Joshua smiled and wound his arms around her waist. "Yes, I understand." 

"Alright..." she looked up at Dorian and held out her hand. "We are trusting you, and we thank you for your help." 

Dorian practically purred and took her hand. 

* * *

They received another audience with Alexius later that night. Joshua strolled in with his company, knowing that Dorian was waiting in the wings. The stopped in front of the blond attendant and they were announced. "My friends," Alexius greeted, his arms opened wide. "How can I help you tonight?" 

"Felix," Joshua said, addressing the young man who stood by his father. "Glad to see you on two feet." 

"Thank you, my lord," Felix said with a short bow. He looked nervous, picking at his fingers with his nails. Dorian must have told him what they'd talked about in the Chantry. He offered Joshua a stiff smile, before looking back at his father, eyes full of worry. Joshua already knew that when it was time to judge Alexius he'd give him mercy. If only for Dorian and Felix's sake. 

Joshua looked back at the Magister and bowed at the waist. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with us again, your patience for our shenanigans is truly humbling." 

"Oh, be still my friend," Alexius said, his chest puffing out. "It is an honor to have the Herald of Andraste among us." 

"I have come with the same request as we had early today," Joshua said, cupping his hands together. "We wish for the Mages to aid us in sealing the Breach." 

"And what will you give me in exchange for my mages help?" Alexius asked. 

"Are we mages not to have a say in deciding their own fate?" An elven woman demanded, walking with a determined gait. She had her hands clenched angrily at her sides. Her eyes burned with rage, her teeth clenched together, tight enough that they almost seemed like they might break. 

Alexius cast her a blank look. "If you did not trust me with your fates, you would not have handed the mages over to my care," Alexius said, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. 

"If the mages wish to have a say in these talks, I invite you, Grand Enchanter Fiona, as a guest of the Inquisition." Joshua held his arm out to her and she nodded, walking to his side, standing straighter. "May we continue, Magister?" 

"Yes, if there are to be no more interruptions," he cast Fiona a furious look. 

"Very well, you asked what the Inquisition would give you in exchange for the aid of the Mages. The Inquisition has serval backings with the Orlisian nobility. I am sure we can find you suitable compensation." 

Alexius scoffed. "What could the Orlisian nobility possibly offer me that I don't already have?" 

Felix sighed and touched his father on the shoulder. "She knows everything father," he said. 

"Felix, what have you done?" 

Joshua coughed softly. "And another matter, I happen to know that you want me dead. And that silly little game you're playing with time magic." 

"So speaks the  _thief!"_ Alexius snapped, smacking his hand down on the armrest of his chair. "Do you think you can turn my own son against me? You walk into  _my_ stronghold with your stollen mark, a gift you don't even understand, and  _think_ you're in control?!" He stood up and shambled towards Joshua, hate burning in his eyes. "You're nothing but a mistake!" 

"What do you know about Divine Justinia's death?" 

"It was the Elder One's moment! You, knife-ear, were unworthy to even stand in his presence," Alexius snarled. 

"Father, listen to yourself," Felix begged. "Do you  _know_ what you sound like?" 

"He sounds exactly like the villainous cliche that everyone expects us to be," Dorian said, choosing the perfect moment for his dramatic entry. 

"Dorian," Alexius sounded genuinely sad. "I gave you a chance to be part of something greater. The Elder one will rebuild the Imperium from its own ashes." 

Joshua snorted. "You really  _are_ a cliche, aren't you?" 

"The world will bow to Mages once more!" Alexius yelled. "We will rule from sea to sea!" 

"You can't use my people for this!" Fiona yelled, a horrified look on her face. 

Dorian stepped in front of Joshua. "Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen! Why would you support this?!" 

"He's right, stop this madness, father! Give up the Venatori. Let the southern mages fight the Breach, and let's just go home!" Felix grabbed his father's hand. 

"No, it's the only way, Felix," Alexius reached out and grabbed his face. "He can  _save_ you!" 

" _Save me?"_ Felix pulled away, looking at his father with disbelief. "Is that what all of this is about? Father! I am going to die! You need to accept that!" 

Alexius walked to the front of the dais and glared down at Joshua. "The Elder One demands your life!" He snarled. He pulled out a glowing crystal and aimed it at Joshua. There was a flash of light, and Dorian wrapped his arms around the young man, using his staff to knock the amulet back into Alexius's face. He screamed 'no!' and the sickly green light filled the room until it was the only thing anyone could see. 

Joshua landed on his knees in water and he knew he fucked up. Oh boy howdy did he  _fuck up._

 _"Blood of the elder one!"_ A man yelled, drawing his sword. "Where did they come from?!" 

"Stay behind me!" Dorian cried, pulling out his staff, getting ready for a fight. 


	6. The Dark Future

Dorian dealt with the two attackers in fluid, easy motions. "Another Blighter falls," he called triumphantly. He pulled his staff up from the water while Joshua searched through the pockets of the dead men. Dorian's face scrunched up in disgust. "Surely you aren't so strapped for coin that you must take to robbing corpses?" 

Joshua ignored him and pulled out a key. He showed it to Dorian and tucked it into his own pocket. "This looks like a prison. They're the guards. We'll need their key, I'm sure of it."

"So it would seem," he said. Dorian looked around them, placing his hand against the stone wall. "This is interesting.  _Probably_ not what my mentor intended, But the Rift must have moved us." 

"The last thing I remember, we were in the castle halls."  

"Let's see, if we're still in the castle,  _it_ isn't" A look of realization crossed Dorian's face. "Ah! It's not simply where it's when! Alexius used the Amulet as a focus, it moved us through time!" 

"The question is, back or forward...and how far." 

"And those are  _excellent_ questions, young man. I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we? Let's look around and see where the Rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back. _If_ we can." 

"This is insane, right?" Joshua stood on one of the tables, trying to stay out of the water for a moment.  

"I'm more worried about the fabric of time. No doubt Alexius tried to erase you from time completely. Then you would have been at the temple to ruin his elder one's plans. There's no telling what he's done to the fabric of reality." Dorian smiled gracefully at Joshua. "But don't worry, I'm here, I'll keep you safe." 

Joshua snorted and hopped down from the table, accepting his fate of being wet. "I guess it's a good thing that the Rift wasn't big enough to pull  _everyone_ here." He sighed and looked up at the stone ceiling. "My mom is going to be  _pissed._  She's going to skin me alive and tan my hide." 

"Well, at least if we never return, you won't have to face your mother's ire." 

"You have a plant to get us back, right?" 

"Hm, I have a few thoughts on that. They're all such lovely thoughts. Like lovely little jewels."

Joshua sighed. "I'm going to assume that means yes. Now let's go take a look around." 

Joshua unlocked the cell door and stepped out, holding the door open for Dorian. They walked straight across the hall into another group of cells, where an elven man was muttering to himself. " _Andraste Bless Me,"_ over and over in a monotone voice. Joshua closed his eyes and looked away, tightening his hands around the bars of the cell.

Joshua thought he might actually be able to avoid the dark future. He thought that if he confronted the Magister, it would have led to a fight. He thought he could bypass the entire quest-line. But this wasn't a quest, because it wasn't a  _game._ In his mind, he'd still been thinking of Thedas as something that he could control. Did it make him like Solas, when he had a hard time even considering the characters he knew as autonomous people, with free will? They weren't pixels anymore. They were  _people,_ and he knew that if he didn't pull his head out of his ass and act like it, he would be responsible for a lot of awful shit. Like allowing the dark future  _to_ happen. He could have avoided it, if he was smarter, faster, perhaps less arrogant. Now Dorian was stuck there with him. 

Joshua looked at Lysas, that was his name, he wasn't just some random NPC anymore. If Joshua remembered his lore, Lysas had been taken to the circle as a child. "This is my fault," he said, turning away from the man. 

"Come now," Dorian said. "You couldn't have possibly imagined that something like this would happen." He stepped closer and leaned down until he was eye level with Joshua. "And we're going to make this right. When we find Alexius and the amulet, it'll be like none of this ever happened." 

"But it did," Joshua said back, walking around Dorian and heading towards the door. "It happened, and I wasn't there to stop it. This is  _my fault."_

The next person they found was Fiona, being crushed by large rocks of red Lyrium. "W-what?! You're alive?" She looked at them with wild eyes. "But I saw the Magister  _disintegrate you."_

"Is that...red Lyrium?" Joshua asked. He scrunched his eyebrows together and moved closer. "Fiona, how long have we been gone?" 

Fiona thought for a moment. "Harvestmere, of 9:44." 

"Three years?" Joshua asked with a choked whisper.  _That_ wasn't right. He looked up at Dorian. What else was different? What if they couldn't get back? Was this their lives now? He stopped and took a deep breath. "Fiona, you've survived for so long. You're an admirable warrior. Dorian and I will go back in time, and we'll make sure this never happens." 

"Oh please," she begged, tears welling up in her eyes. "Stop this, you  _must._  Alexius serves the elder one, and he's more powerful than the Maker. No one challenges him and lives." 

 Joshua let just a hint of amusement light his face. "Well, I guess we'll just have to challenge him and find out." He sighed and looked over at Dorian. "Fiona, do you know if any of the others have survived?" He asked. 

"Your spymaster, Leliana," Fiona said. "I know that she still lives. The brought her in two weeks ago. You must hurry before the Elder One learns you are here." 

They kept walking, with a subdued vibe between them. Joshua picked up a bow and arrows that were propped up against the wall. When they got to the platform, zealots rushed them. Joshua took five deep breaths before he started to launch arrows. He knew that he killed at least one man. When they were all dead, Joshua dropped to his knees and vomited over the edge of the platform. 

"This is your first time, I assume," Dorian said, kneeling down next to him. "Come, I know this is hard, but you must wait before allowing yourself to mourn them. If we hesitate, we might not make it back. Wouldn't you much rather your mother comfort you instead?" He offered Joshua his hand and the two of them went north. 

When they opened the door, Joshua could hear Cassandra praying, anger in her voice. Joshua paused. Was she going to be angry with him? She'd have every right to be if she was. Joshua took a deep breath and walked closer, into her line of vision. He prayer cut off and he smiled. "Hello Cassandra," he said with a sad smile.  

She gasped and stood up, putting her hand against the wall. "You! You've returned to us!" She pushed off of the wall and fell against the cell door, grabbing onto the bars. "Can it be?! Has Andraste given us another chance?!" She bowed her head. "Maker please forgive me, I failed you! I failed everyone! The end must at last truly be here if the dead have returned to life!"

Joshua unlocked her cell and steadied her when she fell forward. "I'm  _not,_ back from the dead Cassandra, because I never died. Alexius used his time magic to blast us into the future. Dorian believes that if we can find the amulet he used, we can go forward and stop this timeline from existing." 

She stood on her own and looked at Dorian, and nodded. "Then we must retrieve the amulet," she said with determination. 

"Cassandra, will you please tell me what happened after we disappeared?" Joshua asked her. 

She pressed her lips together but nodded. "When you died, your mother lashed out at Alexius. She killed nine of his guards before an arrow in the back killed her. Varric, Solas, and I managed to escape. When we returned to Haven and told them about what happened we felt that all was lost, then terrible things just started happening. In the first year, Empress Celene was assassinated and the chaos her death caused sent the world into further disaster. In the second year the Elder One and his army of demons marched and took over Orlais. We fought for as long as we could, but it was all for...nothing. The Elder One attacked Haven and so few of us survived. We tried to keep the Inquisition going, but...well we started to be captured. First, it was Varric, then Solas, myself, and finally Leliana. I saw them drag her through the cells." 

"What happened to the others? Sera and Vivian?" 

"Killed in the attack on Haven." 

"And my sister?" Joshua asked, feeling dread rise up in his chest. "What happened to Maya." 

Cassandra sighed and looked away. "Her and Josephine were both killed. Demons were swarming into the Chantry. When we were picking through the rubble, it seemed that they had ended their own lives, rather than be picked apart by monsters."

Joshua turned away from her and covered his mouth. He looked up and stretched his muscles. "Well, I suppose there's nothing to be done about it now. Let's...let's go shove our feet up the Magister's ass, hm?" 

Cassandra broke out in a small smile. "Yes, let's do that."   

They walked out of the cell block and continued down a flight of stairs until they came across another cell. "Solas!" Cassandra cried, rushing over to him. "By the Maker! You're alive! Look!" Cassandra pointed towards Joshua who walked forward at a far more subdued pace. 

Solas jumped back in surprise like he had seen...well like he had seen _a ghost_. "You're alive! We saw you die!" 

"The spell that Alexius used sent us forward in time," Dorian said. "We just arrived about forty-five minutes ago." 

Joshua unlocked the elven apostate's cell and held the door open for him. "Sorry that we've been gone for so long. But don't worry, we have an idea on how to make sure that none of this ever happens." 

"You can reverse the process?" Solas sounded so hopeful. "It may not be too late! This world is an abomination, it must never come to pass." 

They continued down the halls, and the next person they found was Varric. Or what was left of him. Joshua turned away and buried his face in Dorian's chest when he saw the dead eyes of the dwarf looking back at him. Once so full of life, now blank and glassy. "Come, there is nothing we can do for him here." Dorian pulled him away from the sight and they kept walking

"We must go up," Solas said. "I overheard a guard saying that Alexius barricaded himself in the throne room."   

As they walked up the stairs, they heard the sound of the drawbridge being lowered. When they got to the top of the stairs, they saw that there were several men guarding the bridge. One of them was covered in vomit. Joshua cringed. Cassandra turned a corner for a moment before coming back with a sword and a plain wooden staff. She handed it to Solas, who thanked her. "Let's do this as quickly as we can," Joshua said, drawing his bow back and firing at one of the men. He watched with grim satisfaction as the man screamed, and fell over the edge of the platform. 

Cassandra rushed in and decapitated the man who was covered in vomit, before turning and stabbing another man through the chest. Solas was lighting people on fire, rage burning in his eyes. It was good to see them work out their aggression. When they were all dead, they continued up the stairs and found themselves in a dining room that seemed to be designed for soldiers. Joshua picked up a piece of paper that was laying on the table. _"Praise His name, who has risen from the darkness. Praise His name, who has striven for the light. Praise His name, who has walked the Golden City. Praise His name. The Old Gods are no more. The Maker never was. The New God is among us. Praise His name,"_ Joshua read out loud. Solas plucked it from his hand and lit the page on fire, letting the ashes fall to the ground. 

Further up the hall, they could hear a woman screaming, that sounded like Leliana. Joshua grabbed Cassandra's hand when she made her way towards the door. "I would like to save everyone here, but we don't have time. We need to keep moving forward." He nodded towards another row of stairs. They kept going, and Joshua walked in a trance. It was like he was drifting through a dream. When they opened the door to the Chamber where the magister sat, Joshua ordered Cassandra to grab Felix. She did, holding her knife to his throat. 

"Give us the amulet, and we'll let your son go free," he said. Alexius threw it towards Dorian who caught it. 

"Give me an hour, and I should have this finished," Dorian said. 

"We don't have time for that," Joshua said harshly. He pressed his lips together and took a deep breath. They could hear the demons knocking on the doors. Alexius took his son in his arms, and sat down, resting his chin on top of the man's head. "You have until that door opens, you got it?" 

Solas and Casandra looked at each other before nodding. "We will hold them off for as long as we can," Solas said. 

"You'll die," Joshua said, feeling the tears well in his eyes. 

Cassandra chuckled darkly. "Look at us, we're already dead." 

Joshua blinked rapidly. He could hear Dorian working on the amulet behind him. "Thank you, both of you." Cassandra and Solas both nodded before rushing towards the door. They opened it and the hoard of demons poured in. They were doing well. Joshua watched them closely and turned away only when he saw Cassandra be speared through the chest by a terror demon. 

"If you move, we all die," Dorian said when he saw the boy's face. There was a bright explosion of green, and Joshua had just enough time to look behind him. He saw Solas fall, clutching his throat, and he saw the horrifying form of Corpyphus look right at him. Then he was pulled out of the Rift and spat back out into the throne room. 

* * *

 

Alexius looked stunned. His hand fell to his side, the amulet dropping from his fingers. Joshua drew his bow and shot an arrow into Alexius's shoulder, causing the man to stumble back into the throne. His Venatori allies rushed the stunned party, and they all got to work. Joshua picked them off like they were ants. He watched his mother, covered in other people's blood, slash a cut into flesh like she'd been doing it all her life. When they were all dead, Joshua walked over to the throne and drew an arrow, looking Alexius dead in the eye. "Surrender and we'll spare you," he said. 

Alexius covered the area in his shoulder that had an arrow sticking out of it. "I..." he sighed deeply troubled. "I surrender. There is no point extending this charade" 

"Fabulous," Joshua pulled away and slung the bow over his shoulder. "Cassandra, restrain him if you don't mind, we'll be taking him back to Haven with us." The woman nodded and pulled some rope from the belt on her hip, winding it around the Magister's wrists.  

"Felix," Alexius said wistfully. 

"It's going to be alright, father," Felix said sadly, kneeling down next to him.

"You'll die," he said, his voice cracking. 

"Everyone dies." 

Alexius closed his eyes in acceptance and stood when he was prompted by Cassandra. Joshua turned around and looked at Fiona. He opened his mouth to speak, but the doors to the hold burst open and Fereldan knights marched into the throne room. They stood equal distances apart and faced forward, their metal suits clinking together. 

"Well...this doesn't look good, Dorian said. 

A proud figure entered the hall, eyes burning in rage. "Grand Enchanter! Imagine my suprise when I learned you'd given Redcliff castle away to a Tavinter Magister!" King Alister said, voice full of sarcastic humor. He sneered at the woman, who tucked her head down in embarrassment. 

She approached him hesitantly. "King Alister, I-" 

He cut her off, holding his hand up. " _Especially,_ since I'm fairly sure Redcliff belongs to Arl Tegan." 

"Your majesty, we never intended-" 

"I  _know_ what you intended!" Alister growled. "I wanted to help you and your people, but your actions have made that impossible." He looked away for a second before turning back, eyes hard as stone. "You and your followers are no longer welcome in Ferelden." 

"But...we have hundreds who need protection. Women and children! Where could we possibly go that would be safe?!" 

Joshua stepped forward, his hands behind his back. "The Inquisition needs mages," he said. "That is what we came here for, to get help in closing the Breach." 

"And what are the  _tearms_ of this arrangement?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. 

"Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you," Dorian offered. "The Inquisition  _is_ better than Alexius, correct?" The question was directed towards Joshua. 

"I suggest conscripting them!" Cassandra said insistently. "It is because of them that we almost lost the Herald. They have proven what they'll do, given too much freedom." 

"They have lost all possible supporters," Solas supplied empathetically. "The Inquisition is their only remaining chance for freedom." 

Fiona looked down, closing her eyes. "It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer," she said. 

Joshua stepped in front of her and touched her arm gently. She looked up at him, hope in her creased brow. "We need mages, but more then that, we need allies." He held his hand out to her. "We would be honored to have the mages fight the Breach alongside the Inquisition. As equals." She seemed stunned for a moment before she reached out and took his hand, a smile growing on her lips. 

 _Cassandra_ did not look happy. "We will discuss this later," she said in warning. 

"I'll pray that the rest of the Inquisition honors your promise to us, Herald," Fiona said. 

Joshua bowed his head. "The Breach threatens every living thing on Thedas and beyond. We won't survive if we're divided now. We can't fight the Breach without you." 

"I'd take that offer if I were you," Alister said, crossing his arms. "One way or another you are leaving my kingdom." 

She bowed her head again, a flash of pain in her eyes. "Yes, thank you, we accept your offer. I will gather my people and ready them for the journey to Haven. We will help you close the Breach. You will not regret giving us this chance." 

"See that we don't, grand enchanter," Joshua said, looking at her seriously. "I believe in second chances. But I don't believe in third chances." 

"I...understand." 

* * *

His mother didn't talk to him until they made it to camp that night. "I know you're angry," he said when he saw her alone. "But you have to understand, that nothing went according to plan." 

"So you  _didn't_ plan to be sent into a vortex and make your mother think she'd just seen her son be vaporized?" 

"No...I thought I could avoid that part entirely." He couldn't look her in the eyes. "I don't understand what the big deal is. I mean, I'm fine, we got the mages. It's not a big deal." 

Her shoulders stiffened and he felt panic when he saw her eyes flash dangerously. "Mogłeś umrzeć!" She screamed at him, slipping into their grandmother's language. "Wiedziałeś, że to się stanie! Powiedziałeś, że nie narażamy się na niebezpieczeństwo! Okłamałeś mnie!"  

"To było dla większego dobra!" He yelled back. 

"Fuck the greater good!" She yelled, slipping back into English. Or 'common.' She covered her mouth and paused. "If you had died, I would have been destroyed. If you had died, we wouldn't have had a way to close the Breach anyways. Who knows what would have happened? Rushing into danger as you did wasn't only poorly thought out, but selfish. I'm very disappointed in you." She cleared her throat. "You're grounded." 

Joshua laughed. "What are you going to do? Take my phone away?" 

"Wipe that look off your face young man, before I smack it off," she ordered shortly. He knew she was full of it. She'd never hit either of her kids. "When we return to Haven, I will be speaking to Commander Cullen, I'm sure he can find a fitting punishment for you." 

"This is ridiculous! I'm trying to save the world!" 

"You are a child! More importantly then that, you are  _my_ child. And you  _will not_ put yourself in danger again. Do you understand me?" She raised an eyebrow at him. She sneered and crossed his arms. "I said, do you understand me?" 

"No, because it's impossible," Joshua looked away from his mother and down at his glowing hand. "If there was someone else who could close the Rifts, I'd happily jump to the side and let them take over. But unfortunately, this was only the beginning." 

She grit her teeth together. "Then you will not rush into danger without help. You  _will not_ do this on your own. Is that understood?"  

"Yes...I can do that." He surrendered. 

His mother knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her arms. She was crying. He could feel her tears drip onto his neck and the back of his shirt. "I thought I lost you," she whispered, sniffling. 

"I'm okay," he tried to assure her. "You  _know_ I won't be able to stay totally safe at all times." 

"I know," she said. She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I know that you've found yourself in the middle of this cataclysm, But you still need to rely on me. On our companions. You can't do this on your own." 

* * *

_Greetings, from Redcliff!_  
I've just had the most interesting request from our old friend, King Cheese. He had me shadow him while he evicted the Mages from Ferelden. It seems the Twerp is an expert at good timing. The Mages are on their way to you as we speak. I'll be following behind them. I'll see you the day after this letter arrives.    


_I snuck into their camp to watch them, and it seems Mama Bear took offense to the Twerps disregard for his own life. They argued in a language I'd never heard before, but it sounds like a cousin to Nevarran._

_Well, I'll be seeing you. Hope you have a few Antivan vintages for me.  
_ _-Z_


	7. A Herald's Work Is Never Done

He didn't get very much sleep that night. He laid awake in his tent, looking up through the holes. He could see a few stars peeking out at him. A voice laughed cruelly in his head. ' _You're a murderer,'_ it said. He turned over and looked at Varric's sleeping face, feeling his heart almost stop in his chest. He instantly turned over the other way. ' _You couldn't save him, you couldn't save Solas or Cassandra. You watched them_ die  _for you. You didn't even_ try  _to save Leliana.'_ He covered his ears with his pillow and closed his eyes tightly.  _'The mighty hero with the power to save the world, you killed all those people without hesitation. They must have families, people who cared about them, and you murdered them. Do you think that's why your dad left? Because he knew his son was a monster?'_

"Shut up," Joshua said, wrapping his arms around his midsection. 

 _'How many people do you think you killed, when you erased that possible future? Babies must have been born, families made, and you destroyed all that. How are you any better than the wolf? Why did you destroy them? Because that wasn't_ your  _ideal path of life. They weren't even people to you.'_

"Shut. Up!" 

' _You're a monster. I bet your mother was disgusted with you. She didn't see her son, she saw a killer stained in blood.'_

"Shut up!" 

"No one's saying anything, glow bug," a soft voice said. Joshua turned his head and saw Varric who was looking at him with worry. "It's going to be alright, we're here now. You don't have to do this alone." 

* * *

"There's no debating it! There  _will_ be abominations among their numbers!" Cullen snapped, glaring at Josephine and Leliana. "And we must be prepared!" They'd all been going around in circles about this for the past hour, at least. Cullen hadn't been very happy with Joshua's choice to offer the mages and alliance. 

Josephine huffed in aggravation. "If we resend our offer, the Inquisition looks incompetent at best and tyrannical at worst!" 

Cullen rounded on Joshua who had been silently standing at the edge of the war table, his heated glare full of anger. "What were you  _thinking,_ giving the mages an alliance?! They're loose with no oversight! The veil is torn open! They're under constant threat of being possessed." he poked Joshua in the chest and turned his glare to Alice when she smacked his hand away. 

"Don't you dare, put your hands on my son," she warned. "He got you your mages, which was the entire point of his mission. So I suggest, you back the hell up." 

"Lady Alice is exactly right," Leliana said smoothly. "They Herald did exactly as he was asked to, and recruited people to help us seal the Breach. And you, Commander, have recruited several Templars who are also offering their aid. It seems to me that you're almost fighting to simply fight."

"Exactly what are you accusing me of-" 

Joshua grabbed a book from the bookshelf and slammed it down on the table. All conversation stopped and the adults in the room all turned to him. "Wow, Cassandra, this is an excellent way to get attention." He turned to the rest of the group and crossed his arms behind his back. "In the dark future, it says that there  _will_ be an attack on Haven. I suggest that we scout north until we find a place that's safe enough. How long is it going to take the Mages and Templars to all get here? Five weeks, I believe, right?" He looked at Leliana who nodded. "Great, here's what we need to do. One, find a safe place to remake the Inquisition's headquarters. Two, find a way to stop the assassination of the Emperess. Finally, we need to keep this Elder One from raising his army of demons." 

Everyone was quiet for a few more seconds before the advisors all nodded in agreement. Leliana smiled proudly. "Yes, that is a fantastic idea, Herald. I'll have my scouts look for an escape route out of Haven for the civilians." 

Joshua nodded. "Alright, I will ask Solas to scout the Fade, is there anything else we need to talk about right at this very moment?" He asked. They all looked at each other and everyone but Josephine shook their heads. 

"Ah, there are a few letters that you will have to personally answer, but otherwise I have nothing." 

"Great, let's take this to your office!" Joshua held the door open for her and the two disappeared from the war room. 

* * *

The journey from the North down to the south brought with it many changes. First, he noticed, that the plants started to change from the tropical flowers, bright and happy to drab and survival orientated. Then the people were much less friendly in the south. The assassin slipped through the gates unnoticed. He caught sight of Leliana in a tent near the Chantry building. She hadn't seen him yet. So Zevran walked into the tavern and ordered a bottle of Antivan wine. He was eternally grateful that the barmaid had _something_ palatable. 

He had just raised the glass to his lips when he heard someone walk up behind him. He paused and waited. "Lady Nightengale requests your presence," a young woman's voice said. He turned around, but she was already gone. Zevran sighed and knocked the drink down before corking the bottle and shoving it into his bag. He slipped out the window and jumped into the soft snow. He heard a soft gasp and snapped his head to look at the source of the sound. 

A small girl with dark hair looked at him with wide eyes. Her pointed ears stuck out of her hair slightly. She was dressed in clothing that the children of the elven servants in Haven didn't typically ware. So she must have been the younger sister of the Herald that Zevran had been silently observing for the past month. Zevran stood and smiled at her, before continuing on his way through the snow. His thick Antivan leather boots kept his toes from turning black because of the cold. 

He parted the flap of Leliana's ten and grinned at her when she looked up at him. "Ah, just as beautiful as I remember," he said, inviting himself to sit in the chair next to her desk. 

"Zevran, good to see you again," Leliana said, sitting next to him. "Thank you for coming to assist us, we need as much help as we can get. The situation is dire. The Herald has recruited the Mages and Cullen has convinced a few Templars to abandon the order and join us. But, my agents have intercepted no less than six attempts on lady Maya's life. We'd appreciate if they had a personal bodyguard." 

"And you are asking this of me?" Zevran put a hand to his chest and gasped quietly. "I am so touched that you thought of me, first." 

" _You_ contacted us first, Zev," she said with a roll of her eyes. She pulled out a small stack of papers and handed them to the assassin. "Here is your assignment and where to go to receive payment for your work with the Inquisition. And, thank you again, Zevran." 

"But of course, lady Nightengale." 

* * *

Joshua looked up at the familure man who grinned cheekily at him. The elf held out his hand to Joshua when he noticed that the Herald wasn't planning to make the first move. Joshua took it, before pulling away and crossing his arms behind his back. "Zevran, was it?" He asked and the assassin nodded. "Good to meet you then," he said. He looked up at his mother, who was holding his sister. 

"I have been asked by our lovely Lady Nightengale to keep the three of you safe," he explained. 

"Ah," Joshua looked behind him. His mother looked incredibly suspicious until he mentioned Leliana. If Joshua recalled correctly, Zevran was an assassin from Antiva. He'd joined the Hero of Fereldan and aided her in during the fifth Blight. In  _his_ playthrough, he'd been the Hero's best friend. And if Leliana _did_ trust him, then perhaps it wasn't the worst idea for Joshua to trust him as well. "My mother and I will often be taking trips into the wilderness. My younger sister, however, is left here in Haven. For now, we'd appreciate it if you'd watch after her." 

Zevran chuckled and bowed his head. "As his worship commands." 

Joshua rolled his eyes and blushed. "Joshua is fine," he said, holding up his hand. "Herald, if you  _insist_ on being so formal." 

His mother gently set Maya down on the ground and walked over to the assassin and held out her hand with a smile. "It's very nice to meet you, thank you for your help."

Zevran took her hand and turned it over, kissing the back. He gave her a charming wink and a sultry grin. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." 

Alice rolled her eyes and laughed. She pulled her hand away and gently pushed Maya forward. "Introduce yourself, my love," she said. The small girl hid her face in her mother's leg and shook her head. Alice sighed and knelt down. "I'll give you a cookie if you shake his hand." The girl looked at her mother, seriously considering it. Alice raised her eyebrow and waited. 

"I'm Maya," she said, sticking her hand out. Zevran shook it and greeted her pleasantly. 

"Yes, thank you for your help Zevran," Joshua nodded. "Now if the three of you will excuse me, Cassandra and Cullen wanted to argue and demanded I be there." 

"Can't they just let you rest for a moment?" Alice said with a harsh set to her face. 

Joshua smiled sadly and shook his head. "Perhaps, if there wasn't a swirling vortex of evil hanging above our heads." He excused himself and left his mother and sister with Zevran. He stopped at the door of the tavern and chuckled softly when he heard the bard playing 'Nightengale's Eyes.' She had a serious set of stones to call Leliana 'Craven.' 

Haven was as cold as it ever was. He thanked whatever gods were there that Ferelden made such thick leather boots, that kept most of the cold from freezing his toes right off. He stopped to talk to Varric for a moment, asking him about his books, and his friend Garrett Hawke. Then he mentioned the meeting he was supposed to have with Cassandra and Cullen. Varric offered his sympathies before allowing Joshua to continue on his way. 

He walked into the war room and found the Leliana was the only one there. She looked up for a second before returning to the stacks of paperwork that was in front of her. "Anything I can help with?" Joshua asked. She quickly shook her head and said nothing. There was a scout standing behind her. She sighed another page, before handing them all to the poor woman who looked like she was about to buckle under the weight of it all. "Any world about the Grey Warden you were hoping we could find in the Hinterlands?" Joshua asked. 

A smile lit her face and she nodded. She held up a single document. "There has been a sighting of him near the Crossroads. Next time you're out, I suggest you look into it." 

Joshua held his hand out and took the paper from her. He read her neat handwriting quickly and nodded. He'd have to go over it more thoroughly at a later point in time. Joshua folded it and put it in his front pocket. "Do you have any idea when the others were planning to show up?" Joshua heard the annoyance in his own voice. 

"I am sure they will be along shortly, Herald," Leliana said. "Have you met Zevran yet?" She asked. 

"Yes, he introduced himself while my family and I were eating lunch. Do you trust him?" 

Leliana nodded. "I do," she said. "We fought together during the Fifth Blight. He's long since proven his loyalty to his friends." 

Cassandra pushed the door open, and Cullen followed behind her. He held the door open for Josephine who thanked him quietly. They all stood around the war table and Cullen began their discussion. "You shouldn't have recruited the Tevinter mage," he said. 

Joshua groaned quietly and rubbed his temples. "Goddamnit Cullen, what  _am_ I allowed to do?" He asked. "You can't keep telling me 'do whatever you need to' and then reprimanding me when I do exactly that." 

"I agree with Herald," Leliana said. "He has done exactly as we wanted. Which was gather more allies to fight against the Breach. I have had agents watching this man, and he has done nothing to warrant suspicion. Not yet." 

"You're giving your trust too easily, Herald," Cullen said, crossing his arms. 

Joshua clapped his hands together. "I'm not going to argue about this. Dorian offered his serves, and I accepted on behalf of the Inquisition. That's it," he flicked his hands out to his sides. "More important than that, how long until the Templars who agreed to aid us arrive in Haven?" He asked. 

"Three weeks," Leliana said. "The Mages should be arriving four days from now." 

"Great," Joshua sighed in relief. "I've spoken to Solas about a new headquarters, and he managed to find an ancient stronghold in the Fade. It's North of us, up in the Frostbacks. It'll be approximately a two-week journey." 

"Oh?" Josephine asked curiously, a smile on her face. "Does it have a name?" 

"Solas says it was once called 'Tarasyl'an Te'las', the place where the sky was held, or more simply put 'Skyhold.'" 

"Well, I'll speak to Solas, and we'll see about arranging a scouting party to search the area," Leliana said, writing it down. "I think that will be all for our meeting, thank you for joining us Herald." 

Joshua bowed his head and left them with a wave of his hand. He closed the door behind him and stopped when he caught sight of Rodrick muttering darkly with a group of frightened looking Chantry sisters. Joshua rolled his eyes and continued on his way. He eventually found himself by the front gates of Haven and saw a young man was anxiously trying to convince the guards to let him in. 

"Is there a problem?" Joshua asked, walking over to them. The two guards stood at attention instantly and the stranger looked between them and Joshua strangely. Joshua realized he recognized the man. Cremisius 'Krem' Aclassi. Joshua didn't let it show on his face. "Why are you here?" He asked blankly.    

He cleared his throat and saluted. "Excuse me, I've got a message for the Inquisition, but these guards won't let me through. I'm...having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me." 

Joshua hummed and let the corners of his lips twitch up into an almost smile. "I suppose I would be the right person to talk to," he said. "Who are you, soldier?" He asked. 

"Cremisius Aclassi, with the Bull's Chargers mercenary company. We mostly work in Orlais and Nevarra. We've got word of some Tivinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast. The company commander, The Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge. If you'd like to see what the Bull's Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work." 

"Anything I need to know about your commander?" 

"Oh, The Iron Bull, he's one of those Qunari. The big guys with the horns. He leads from the front, he pays well, and he's a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for," Krem said, seeming to be listing from somewhere off the top of his head. "Best of all, he's professional. We accept contracts with whoever makes the first real offer. Your Inquisition is the first time he's ever gone out of his way to pick a side." 

Joshua nodded. "And what can your 'Bull's Chargers' offer the Inquisition?" 

"We're loyal, we're tough, and we don't break contracts. Ask around Orlais, we have references."  

"Why did your commander send us this information?" 

"Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition. He thinks your doing good work." 

Joshua held out his hand. "Well, I will have a party come with me to scout out you and your 'The Iron Bull.' In the meantime, I suggest you come in and rest for a bit. We can travel back together." 

"Sir!" Krem saluted again, a burn of passion and hope in his eyes. Joshua took a step back at the intensity. "When will we leave?" 

"Tomorrow, if we can manage it," Joshua said. "I suggest you write back to your commander and tell him that you'll be two days behind his raven, assuming we don't make any stops along the way. I'll inform my advisors of the journey. Follow me, if you don't mind." 

Joshua paid for Krem to be allowed to stay for the night in the Tavern where they had a few spare rooms. He told Leliana about the offer that was made, and Joshua went home to pack. His mother wasn't happy that they were leaving so soon, but she understood. As Joshua laid in bed that night, he curled up next to his sister who was grabbing onto his as tightly as she could. She'd cried for an hour after he told her they'd be gone. He told her they'd only be gone for a week, at the most. But nothing would calm her. So Joshua convinced his mother to stay with her. He'd only be going to recruit someone, he didn't have any plans to involve himself in anything else. Then they would be back and hopefully, they could close the Breach. 

He woke before the sun came up and gently wrapped his sister in her blankets. Zevran was sleeping in a bedroll on the ground. Joshua was glad that there would be someone with Maya and his mother when they woke up. He walked down to the gates with his bag packed and found that Solas, Sera, Varric, and Krem were already waiting for him. 

"Mommy's not coming?" Sera asked snottily. 

Joshua rolled his eyes and mounted the black horse that had been prepped for him. "Let's go," he said. 


	8. The Bull and The Warden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do any of you care if there's smut in this later down the line? With Alice and a certain elf. Maybe two elves. Who the fuck knows.

Joshua thought that Krem was...an  _interesting_ traveling companion. Occasionally, he'd hear the man whistling to a jaunty tune, but when Joshua asked what it was, Krem would turn red and insist it was nothing. But then the humming would start up again and Joshua just  _couldn't_ get it out of his head. He tired his best to tune it out. They were riding calmly on their horses and another song started to worm its way into his head, a song his mother and father used to sing to him, when he was really little. They were both obsessed with that  _stupid_ Skyrim game. But the songs were all still there. He wondered...

"There once was a hero named Ragnar the Red,  
Who came riding to Whiterun from ole Rorikstead!  
  
And the braggart did swagger and brandish his blade,  
As he told of bold battles and gold he had made!  
  
But then he went quiet, did Ragnar the Red,  
When he met the shieldmaiden Matilda who said:  
  
"Oh, you talk and you lie and you drink all our mead!  
Now I think it's high time that you lie down and bleed!"  
  
And so then came the clashing and slashing of steel,  
As the brave lass Matilda charged in full of zeal!  
  
And the braggart named Ragnar was boastful no more...  
When his ugly red head rolled around on the floor!" 

Varric laughed and smacked his hands together. "Nice job, glow bug, nice job!" He saddled up to Joshua and grinned. "You got any more?" He asked. 

"A few," Joshua said with a shrug. 

Solas joined us, looking rather interested. "Do you know any elven songs from your homeland?" He asked. 

I shrugged. "Sorry no, my mom might-" he cut himself off and pressed his lips together. He didn't want Solas getting any closer to his mother, even though it was clear they were  _attracted_ to one another. He would prefer that Solas consider her just like he did everyone else. Not a person, someone to be polite to, yet remain distant from. But from the spark of interest in his eyes Joshua could tell that it was too late. Maybe he could keep his mother away from Solas, but for now, the wolf's curiosity was sparked and that _sucked_ for everyone involved.

"I will ask her when we return to Haven," he said, scratching his chin. Joshua nodded but on the inside he was screaming at his foolishness. 

"Hey, how much longer?" Sera yelled from the back of the group. They all looked back at her and saw she was shifting irritably on the back of her horse. "My arse is itchin.'" 

Krem shrugged. "We've been traveling for about two days. So not much longer." The group stopped when they heard violent war cries and Joshua saw Krem's mouth stretch into a wide grin. " _Actually,_ we just made it!" 

* * *

Alice couldn't help but worry. She was brushing Maya's hair, and made sure she braided it, just like her little girl wanted. The mages would be arriving in a few days, and then when Joshua came home, he'd have to seal the Breach. It was exciting, but Alice  _worried._ What if after the Breach was closed that didn't mean the end. What if they were stuck there  _forever._ She had told Solas that she didn't mind staying there if that's how things turned out, not when she had her kids with her. She could make a life anywhere, and it was almost a comfort to know  _he_ wasn't anywhere near her. In fact he was an entire  _universe_ if Joshua was correct about their location. 

"Ma," Maya gently pulled on her skirt, and Alice snapped her head down and smiled at her daughter. "Ma, I want to go play with the other kids." She pointed out the window, where three small children about her age were kicking a ball around. Maya got off the bench and bounced up and down. "May I? Pretty please?" 

"Yes, just make sure to put on your coat." Alice grabbed the leather coat that had been gifted to Maya by Lady Josephine. "And come back before it gets dark, alright?" Her daughter nodded her head excitedly and put on her boots, before running outside excitedly. Alice watched out the window as Maya approached the other children, shy at first, but they welcomed her with open arms. Alice smiled and put a hand on her chest. Yes...they  _could_ have a life here, if that's what it came to. 

"The young miss is a very good child," Zevran said, from his seat in the corner. Alice flinched, like she'd forgotten he was even there. He was sitting with a book in his hands, one leg crossed over the other. Every time Alice looked at him, she thought of a -handsome- snake coming for her. "Though, from what I have seen, the boy is a bit more... _irritable."_

Alice chuckled and nodded. "Yes, it's a chronic illness parents like to call puberty. He's an angel, when he's not being stubborn." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the window frame, watching her daughter kick a ball, laughing with glee. "He's just like his mother," she said with a smirk. 

"I have noticed that you have been a bit stressed lately," Zevran said, snapping the book closed. "Is there anything that I can do to help?" He asked, a teasing smile on his handsome lips. 

"Are you propositioning me, Zevran?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow. He said nothing, putting both his feet on the ground and lacing his fingers together, staring at her intensely. She bit her lip at the look he gave her. It  _had_ been awhile...and it wasn't like he was saying there were any strings attached to it. A one night stand would be... _interesting._ She looked at her daughter, who she was sure wouldn't be coming in for a few more hours. 

Zevran got out of his chair and walked slowly towards her, pulling the curtains lazily shut as he got closer. He looked down at her, putting a finger under her chin, and moving his face closer. "I don't think it would interfere with our work, do you?" He asked, his lips just centimeters from her. "Something quick and casual to let off a little steam." He moved his other hands to gently lace around her waist. 

Alice sighed and shrugged. "Why the fuck not," she said. She grabbed Zevran by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. 

* * *

"Chargers! Stand down!" A large horned man yelled, when the fighting was over, swinging his large weapon over his shoulder. He sauntered over to Joshua's party when he spotted Krem and smacked a hand on his shoulder. "Go make sure the throat cutters are doing their job." He instructed

"If you find any living, would you mind tying him up?" Joshua asked the Bull, trying to _not_ imagine the Chargers slitting injured people's throats. "I believe Leliana would like to meet with him, we've noticed a presence of a similar organization. She'll have...questions."  

The Bull laughed again and turned to Krem. "Do as he says, Krem, Kill the rest, I don't want any of those Tavintor bastards getting away. No offense, Krem."

"None taken. At least a bastard knows who his mother is, that puts us one up on you Qunari, right?" Krem smirked at his commander. Joshua snorted and covered his mouth. Krem shot him a quick grin, before going off to carry out his orders. 

Bull nodded his head over to a group of boulders. "Come on, let's talk business." The two of them wondered away from the rest of the group, and Joshua had shake off Solas, who looked hesitant. Bull and Joshua sat down across from one another and the large man stuck his weapon into the ground. "So, you're with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it," Bull said with a grin, crossing his arms. "The drinks are coming." 

"Your men are impressive, The Iron Bull," Joshua said, shifting nervously, but trying to smile anyways.

"That we are, not before our drinks though," Bull grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "Speaking of...," he looked over Joshua's shoulder. 

Krem came back up to them with two drinks in hand. "The throat cutters are done, Chief," he said, before handing the wooden cups to Joshua and Bull. "We got one tied up over there for you to take back to Haven for your spymaster."

"Thanks!" Joshua said. He looked down at the drink, and pictured his mother. _Oh boy,_ she would be _pissed_ if she heard that he'd had a drink. But this was _Thedas,_ people drank ale and bear here more than they did water, because it was safer. It'd be weirder if he _didn't_ drink it... Right? He looked behind him, and saw that Varric and Sera were both grinning like Jersey Devil's and Solas was looking on in disapproval. "If any of you tell my mom, I'm _benching you_ for the rest of the apocalypse!" Then he turned back to Bull and took a huge swing and promptly spat it out. He grabbed his throat, coughing violently while his party, Bull, and the Chargers all laughed at him. "It tastes like  _burning,"_ he whined. 

"Never had a good rum before, kid?" The Bull asked, taking the drink from him. Joshua didn't mind that all too much. "So...you've seen us fight," Bull said, skillfully changing the subject. "We're expensive, but we're worth it and I'm sure the Inquisition can afford it."

Joshua coughed a few more times, putting a hand on his chest. "I'm guessing that the gold would be handled by Josephine, correct?" He asked when most of the burn had passed. 

"Exactly, so unless you wanted to buy drinks later, it won't cost you a thing. But don't worry about that, all that matters is that we're worth it." He seemed proud. Proud of his men and what they could do. Joshua knew then, that he would  _never_ accept the deal with the Qunari. He'd save the Chargers, and the Bull, but wondered what they'd loose. It was such a  _simple choice_ when the lives he played with weren't real. 

"Fantastic," Joshua said, pushing the intrusive thoughts from his mind. "As I'm sure you've noticed the world has become a swirling cesspool of bullshit. We need all the help we can get to fix it. If your company joins with us, we would be very grateful." 

"They are, but you're not just getting the boys, you're getting me too. You need a front line bodyguard, and I'm your man. Whatever it is - demons, dragons-the bigger the better." He drank the rest of his drink and threw the wooden cup to the ground, smacking his lips. "There's one other thing, might be useful might piss you off. You ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?" He asked. 

"They're...city guards, right?" Joshua asked. How long could he get away with lying to the Iron Bull? Not long, no not long at all. He'd need to be careful.  

"I'd say spies, but yes that's them...that's  _us."_ He paused and watched Joshua's face carefully. "The Ben-Hassrath are worried about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and report on what I find." 

"You really just told me you're a spy?" Joshua asked, raising an eyebrow.  

"Yes, but I also  _get_ reports from other Ben-Hassrath agents. If you sign me on, you'll get those reports as well."

He thought about it for a second, even thought he already knew he wanted the Chargers. But what would the advisors say? What would they want? There was no doubt in his mind that Leliana already knew about Bull's connections from home, and if she hadn't stopped him from going, perhaps she considered it...worth it. "Every report you send will be vetted by Leliana," he said sternly. 

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Bull said cheerfully. "Krem! Tell the men to get ready! We just got hired!" 

"What about the casks chief?" Krem asked in dismay, gesturing to one that was half empty already. "We just opened them up! _With axes_!" 

"Find a way to seal them up!" Bull said flippantly, moving past his lieutenant. "You're from Tavintor, try blood magic."

 _Shots fired! Shots fired! Man down!_ Joshua covered his mouth and snorted loudly.

"We'll meet you back at Haven, kid," Bull said, messing Joshua's hair up with his giant hand. 

* * *

Three days later, they found him. Warden Blackwall was not a hard man to find, when Joshua's team put their nose to the grindstone. Asking around the Crossroads, they learned that he had been conscripting men from the village, and teaching them how to fight. He was taking residence up in a little cottage at the top of the mountain, so Joshua and company left early in the morning, and got to the top mid day.

Joshua watched Blackwall first, when they got there. He was an intimidating beard with legs, essentially. "Now remember how to hold your shield!" He barked at the men who were holding poor weapons and small wooden shields. "You aren't hiding behind it, you're _holding_ it. Otherwise it's useless."

Joshua stepped away from the group. "Warden Blackwall?" He called out, crossing his skinny arms over his chest. He really wished he had muscle like the Bull did.

He walked with purpose towards Joshua getting right in his face. "You're not...how do you  know my name?!" He demanded, before throwing his shield up when a arrow sailed towards them. There were a band of thieves hiding behind a nearby group of trees, their archers already getting their next shot prepared. One of them let out a loud cry, before running forward, a battleax in one hand. Blackwall snapped his head back down and met Joshua's eyes. "Help of get out of here," he said, before rushing off to attack the bandits. 

Joshua rushed back and stood with the other three long ranged fighters. _Maybe_ he hadn't balanced his team very well. He hardly had to do anything, only shooting off a few arrows, and only injuring one man, before the battle was over. Joshua wasn't even breathing that hard. When Blackwall was finished letting the farmers go, Joshua approached him.

"You're no farmer," Blackwall said suspiciously. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am an agent of the Inquisition," Joshua said simply. "I have been sent here to see if the disappearance of the Wardens had anything to do with the Murder of the Devine."

"Makers balls! The wardens and the Devine?" Blackwall shook his head. "That can't-no you're asking so you don't really know." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "First off I didn't know they disappeared, but we do that. No Blight, no need for the Wardens. But one thing I do know is that no Warden killed the Devine. Our mission isn't political."

"I'm not accusing the Wardens of anything...not yet at least," Joshua said, holding up his hands "We just need information. But we've only found you, where are the rest?"  

"I haven't seen any other Wardens for months. I travel alone recruiting." Blackwall answered. 

"And so why haven't you disappeared as well?"

"Maybe there's a new directive, and a runner got lost. I can't be sure."

Joshua smirked. "Well, thank you for your time, Warden Blackwall." Liar, liar pants on fire. He'd fit right in with Solas. While he walked over to his group they looked confused and he shook his head slightly. "Wait for it," he muttered under his breath. 

"Inquisition...agent, was it?" Blackwall asked when the silence creeped by. "The Devine is dead and the sky is torn. Events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved. If you're trying to put things right, maybe the Inquisition needs a Warden by their side. Maybe they need...me." 

Joshua smiled at his party members and slowly turned around. "Well then...let's get going back to Haven. Welcome to the Inquisition, Warden Blackwall." 

* * *

Maya was playing a game with a _bunch_ other kids. Hide and seek, the tried and true game of the ages. She was on counting duty, and pressed her hands into her face, counting to sixty. Haven was a  _huge_ place and so there were lots of places for her new friends to hide. The church was off limits though, because it bothered the sisters when they were too loud in there.  

When she was finished, she pushed away from the tree and started looking. James was easy to find, he was only four, so he didn't really get the game they were playing. He pouted for a second, before she suggested that they should split the piece of chocolate the winner got at the end of the game. So he ran off to go looking for the other kids in Haven. 

She looked around the tents, eagle eyes scanning over the people who were milling about. The Mages had arrived two days before, and had quickly set up a tent city outside the gates of Haven. She hadn't seen any of them around the town, and she wondered why. She looked over where the soldiers were training and saw them casting suspicious looks towards the mages tents. Most of them were gathered in small circles, taking anxiously together. Maya spotted a young elf boy that was maybe a year or two older than her, sitting alone, with his legs pulled up to his chest. 

He looked sad. 

Maya skipped over to him, and poked the side of his face gently. "Hi!" She said with a bright grin. He flinched and looked at her with fear in his wide yellow eyes. They were really pretty. "Are you a mage?" She asked him and he nodded hesitantly. "That's cool, me too!" She pointed at her chest. 

"Are you from one of the circles?" He asked, his voice wavering like he was about to cry. 

"Nope, are you?" 

"Yeah..." he said, looking away. 

"Do you want to come play with me?" Maya asked. "We have plenty of room."

"A-are you sure?" He asked.

"Uh _yeah,"_ she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "What's your name?" Maya asked, looking back at him over her shoulder.

"Felassan," he said quietly. "It means...slow arrow. What's your name?"

"Maya!" She said happily. "Now come on! We have to find everyone before the bell rings.

They didn't wind up finding anyone else. The other kids saw her with one of the 'scary mages' and dipped. Maya shook her head in disappointment. So she took Felassan to the tavern and had the nice lady get them two cups of the awesome juice that was made from strawberries that grew on the side of the mountains. He didn't really seem very comfortable with all the soldiers around them, but he bobbed his head to the song Maryden was playing.

"Why were you sitting all alone?" Maya asked.   

"I make the other mages...uncomfortable," he said slowly. He saw the question in her eyes and answered. "Before the rebelion, the Templars decided to make me tranquil. Obviously, it happen, but they still..." 

"What's...Tranquil?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. His face crumbled, and his lips trembled. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and Maya felt  _awful."_

"They said I didn't have enough control! That I wasn't learning right!" He cried when the tears flowed out of his eyes. "I was  _trying,_ I promise, but I just didn't understand! They wouldn't even...they said I was going to be possessed so I could either be Tranquil or die." 

Maya blinked at him with wide eyes. "Hey," she said, reaching over and touching his hand. "If you're really worried about it, I have a really awesome teacher. I'll ask him, and I bet my buttons that he'll teach you too! You won't have to be possessed,  _or_ be Tranquil, and you certainly won't have to die." She squeezed his hand, the way Joshua would when she had sad thoughts. "We'll look out for you, Felassan! We elves have gotta stick together!" 

"Do you...really mean it?" He asked, looking at her in genuine surprise. 

"Yeah!" She threw her hands into the air, grinning from ear to ear. "We can be study buddies and it's going to be awesome!" 

"Your teacher might say no." 

"If he does...I'll tell my mom!" She winked at him. "He's got a crush on her. So if she asks, he'll say yes for sure." 

His smile was soft, it reminded her of flower petals, for some reason. Maybe because if she said the wrong thing, she was worried his smile would disappear forever. Was this what Joshua meant when he said he felt protective of her? She got it now. She'd be an awesome big sister. Wait...he was older though, because he was taller. So could she still be his big sister if he was older than her? Yes, she decided. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


	9. Miscelanous Happenings In Haven

Alice looked at the poor starved boy that her daughter dragged home and smiled. "Would you like to stay for breakfast, Felassan?" She asked leaning down to his level.

"I-I don't want to be a bother," he said quietly, shying away from him.

She could feel the mother bear instincts welling up in her chest and she gently pushed a strand of his black hair out of his tan face. The poor thing looked like he hadn't heard a kind word since half past never. "It's no trouble, young man." She pushed her daughter towards the tub of warm water that she'd just filled up. "Why don't you and your friend wash your hands before we eat."

Alice took the boy by the hand and led him away. Zevran walked up behind her and smiled teasingly. Things had been normal between them since they'd-. He acted like a total professional, and seemed to sense that she wasn't _quite_ interested in another dalliance. "Would you please get another chair and put it at the table?" She asked him politely. He nodded and walked over to the storage closet, pulling it open. 

Alice watched Felassan talk quietly, and saw him smile at something Maya was excitedly telling him.  _'He's mine now, sorry I don't make the rules,'_ she thought, grabbing the cast iron pot out of the fire, and walking it over to the table. She put it down on the cloth that she'd already laid out. "So, Felassan, how old are you?" She asked, smiling at him, making sure to fill up his plate high. 

"T-ten summers, ma'am," he said quietly, looking at the food with wide eyes. 

Perfect. He was right in that golden spot between Joshua and Maya. "A growing boy needs food," she said. She sat across from him, next to Maya. They dug in and she made sure it wasn't obvious that she was watching him, making sure he ate every bite. Her new son was a cutie, for sure. 

* * *

Maya saw them approaching first, and ran to the gates to greet them. She saw Joshua grinning at her, waving excitedly over his head. She jumped up and down, calling his name. He handed the reigns to his horse to Solas and jumped off, running towards her, throwing his arms open. She jumped into them and he spun her around. "Ah! Buggy, I missed you!"

"Don't call me that!" She whined. She smacked him on the forehead and he let her fall into the snow. "Missed you too, stupid!" She grinned at him. The others caught up to him, dismounting. Soldiers rushed over and took the horses from them. Maya ran towards Solas, standing with determination in front of him. "I need a favor!" She said, clenching her hands into small fists. 

"Yes,  _da'lan?"_ He asked, kneeling down so he was eyelevel with her. "What can I help you with." 

"I made friends with one of the mage kids from the circles. He's really cool and super nice. The stupid Templars from his circle were going to make him Tranquil!" She watched and heard the shock from the rest of the group. Solas' eyes widened in horror and he nodded slowly. "They said he wasn't  _learning right,_ but he got away before they did it. So...so would you...pretty please, will you teach him how to use magic? He's so scared of being possessed! Or being made Tranquil!" 

"Peace, _da'lan_ ," he said when he saw her tearing up. "I will teach him, if that's what he wishes. Have him join you in your next lesson tomorrow morning." He smiled at her. He smiled when she screamed in joy and hugged him around the middle. He pat the top of her head. "What is your friend's name?" He asked. 

"Felassan!" She said happily. She didn't feel him stiffen slightly, nor did she see her brother giving him a suspicious look. 

* * *

 

* * *

Solas and Alice walked side by side outside of the village, gathering herbs for the grumpy old man who was acting-unwillingly-as Haven's healer. She was happy to help. But irritated at the people who flocked around her and her kids. "It's like...like they think he's some kind of  _god!_ Like he's going to ride into Haven on a fucking dragon!" 

Solas hummed. "I would have said a griffin, but sadly they are extinct." He smiled at her teasingly. "While walking in the Fade, I have seen as spirits clash to enact bloody wars both ancient and forgotten while dreaming in ancient ruins. Every war has it's heroes, though I am sure your son will be a good one." 

She looked up at him and tilted her head slightly to the side. "The Fade..." she said, a slight smile on her pale pink lips. "It sounds...amazing. Would you mind perhaps telling me a bit more about it."  

"The Fade, is the metaphysical realm of dreams and spirits that is tied to our world and is separated from us by the Veil. According to the Chantry teachings, the Fade is a realm of primeval matter from which the Maker formed the physical world and all living beings. Though the Fade, is a bit more complicated then they could imagine." He smirked slightly, walking gracefully around a tree, before sitting next to Alice on a log. "Imagine, instead, mages sculpting dreams and dreams sculpting reality. Though you may not be a mage, you dream, so therefore you enter the Fade when you sleep. 

"The Fade may appear as something entirely different to two different people when shaped by dreams. Much of the Fade is split up into realms belonging to the spirits or demons that live there, and they change the landscape of the Fade to emulate what they see in the minds of mortals who dream there. They copy locations, objects, people and concepts of the real world. These copies are nowhere near consistent, and fluctuate according to the movement of the dreamers. Spirits whose realms are flocked with visitors rise to rule great portions of the Fade, while memories and concepts forgotten, slowly drift away back into the ether, the spirits who ruled them losing all potency. 

"Belief and willpower are paramount in the Fade. Everything that exists there exists by expression of thought and reflects expectations of the dreamer. People dream of their loved ones in the Fade because the spirits there recognize the bond between souls, and that bond has power in dreams. However, to an individual expecting to see a demon rather than a spirit, will see one if they allow preconceptions to cloud their view of the dream world. A doorway in the Fade is simply a transition - it could be used to reach almost anywhere one desired it enough, or had the imagination. Spirits and demons are more alike than most people realize. They are, in fact, often the mirror image of the same being, with spirits unwillingly brought across the Veil by mages having their purposes perverted and becoming demons." 

Alice smiled and looked up at the sky. She saw the Breach, her smile faltering slightly, and turned back to Solas. "I am glad that my children can dream there," she said. "However...hm, perhaps it is a bit silly," she said. 

"I will not laugh, even if it is," Solas promised with a light voice. 

"I don't often remember my dreams," she said, brushing her hair behind her ears. "And dreams seem so... _wonderful_ here. Do you think there might be a way for me to... _remember_ them?" She asked.

Solas' shoulders straightened and he nodded. "If you were comfortable with it, I can enter you dream and make you more aware of your surroundings. Perhaps if you walked the Fade with me, you will remember it." 

"I'd like that," she said, looking into his ice gray eyes. "Thank you Solas." 

* * *

"When do you suspect the Templars will be arriving?" Joshua asked Cullen, when he had a spare moment. He wanted that _stupid_ Breach dealt with. If it would take any longer than two days, he'd just have to manage with the mages alone. He was _sick_ of it all. Cullen dropped his eyes from the clipboard and looked at him.

"I actually have just received a letter from the man leading them." Culled handed him the opened letter and nodded.

_Commander Cullen,_

_I am happy to report that we will be arriving to Haven within the week. We had fewer men join us than we had hoped, but even a few is better then none. Wouldn't you agree? We need to talk when we have arrived. About what's happening with the Templars. They're using red lyrium, Cullen. They follow an 'elder one' now, instead of the Maker. Abominations the which I have never thought to see even in my worst nightmares. _

Joshua read the letter over and over again and sighed. "I think we should begin the evacuation," he said, looking at Cullen seriously. "This is the second time we've heard of the Elder One, and I don't think we should test fate." 

Cullen nodded. "I happen to agree," he said. "So does Lelilana, I showered her the letter. Preparations have already been made. "It is however, _difficult_ to convince people to leave their homes."

"I also don't think we should wait for the Templars to seal the Breach," Joshua said. He saw the Commanders disapproval. "Listen, please," he begged. "I get this... _feeling_ that we need to get this done as we possibly can. We have the Mages, and I'm sure Solas would be able to sense if anything went wrong. I suggest...that we go tomorrow morning. The civilians evacuate from the village and the rest of us head up to the Breach. Let's end this, Commander." 

He could still tell that Cullen didn't like it but he nodded. "I will tell the others. We'll inform the mages. I would suggest resting for the day then, Herald, we'll need you at full strength."

"You may be right, good day." He dipped his head and excused himself from the conversation. When he walked into the cabin, he saw that it was almost empty. The only person there was Zevran, who looked up and waved at him. Joshua grinned and walked over to the bed. It had gotten a bit cramped since Falessan had moved in with them. He was glad that they wouldn't all be sharing a bed for much longer. Poor Zevran still slept on the ground in a bed roll.

Not that he _minded_ the presence of his new brother. He was quiet and nice, the two best combinations for a kid. In the past week that he'd been living with them, Falessan had been wonderful to have around. He'd been studying hard with Maya and Solas. He helped Alice clean, and had even been playing chess with Joshua (whenever Joshua had time to _play)._ Still, he couldn't wait to sleep on his own bed again one day.  

He wondered what Solas thought of the small circle mage. Did it remind him of anything? Joshua closed his eyes and drifted off into a nap. He heard Zevran walk towards him and drape a soft blanket over him then he passed out.

* * *

Having just been woken from his nap, the young Herald of Andraste roamed the dirt roads of Haven. Joshua sometimes pretended that he didn't like his sister, the big brother instinct telling him to  _constantly_ pester her, but sometimes he had to admit that she was cute. His mother had been worried when she saw that her and Felassan hadn't come home for dinner, so he'd been sent off to go find them. And he did. He leaned against the posts of Haven's gates and watched as the Iron Bull hurled her into the air. Felassan was watching, seeming a bit nervous, but unable to help his own smile while she shrieked with laughter. Joshua watched as the Bull grabbed her around the middle and tossed her gently into a pile of snow when he noticed the Herald watching.

She popped up, covered head to toe in the white dust and ran over to him, begging him to throw her again. "Glad to see those muscles aren't just for show," Joshua said when he reached the group.

"Boss! Good to see ya!" The Bull waved at him, grabbing Maya in one of his large arms and putting her on his shoulders so she could grab onto his horns. "She's a rambunctious little bean," he said, pointing up at her.  

"Yeah, that's one word for it," Joshua said, giving his sister a look. "Mom wants to two of you back home for dinner," he said and sighed when he saw her pout. "You can go out to play tomorrow." 

"O-oh, we better go!" Felassan said, wringing his hands together, always proving to be the voice of reason. He'd never do anything that might potentially cause their mother to be mad at him. Joshua wondered if he still thought they were going to kick him back out into the snow at the drop of the hat. "Come on, Maya," he said, holding out his hand. She huffed, but slid off of the Bull's shoulders and grabbed it. The two younger children looked at Joshua, waiting for him. 

"Go ahead, I have to talk to the Bull about something," he told them, shooing them off. They didn't seem happy, especially Maya, but did as he asked. Mostly because Felassan started to drag Maya away. When they were gone, Joshua turned to Bull who was looking at him inquisitively. "We're going to seal the Breach tomorrow," he said, and watched the interest form in Bull's eyes when he crossed his arms over his chest. "Also, we're having civilians evacuate tomorrow as well. Have you been made aware of the stronghold our Fade expert found?"

"It just so happens I have," he said with a grin. Joshua smiled back humorlessly, wondering how he had stumbled upon that information. Had he been told or...?

"Well, I was hoping you would accompany me and my party to the Rift, and I was hoping the Chargers would aid in the evacuation."

Bull pressed a fist to his chest and nodded once. "Whatever you say, Boss."

Joshua nodded and backed away. He still had a few other people to visit.   

* * *

Dorian was easy to find, just like the Bull had been. He'd managed to make himself the center of attention, good or bad. Joshua gave some money to the bar keep and got two drinks (one sweet wine and one juice) before heading over to the table, where Dorian was being observed by the curious-and somewhat hostile-patrons in the bar. Joshua placed to wine down in front of the man and sat down across from him, taking a deep drink of his juice. He kind of wished that Flissa was allowed to give him ale. He felt he deserved a drink, after all the work he put into keeping everyone alive. "So, has the evil Tevinter blood mage  _burst_ out into demons yet?" He asked with a playful smirk. 

Dorian burst into a short chuckle, clear as bells, and somehow  _full_ of playful arrogance. "What would it look like to burst out into demons, I wonder." He took a drink of the wine and sighed sadly. "The best the south has to offer, I'm afraid." 

"Sorry, Zevran took all the Antivan vintages. But Flissa makes a damn good plum and blackberry wine, or so I'm told." 

"For shame," Dorian said, swirling it around in his glass. "I will have to have  _words_ with your bodyguard, about selfishly hoarding wines." 

"Dorian, tomorrow we're going to close the Breach, and I would like it if you were there," Joshua said, changing the topic. He looked up at Dorian, who seemed mildly surprised by that. "Will you, come with us?" 

A slow smile spread over the man's face. "Was that even a question?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Of course I will be there when the fate of the world will be decided." He raised his glass to Joshua, and took a deep grin. 

* * *

Joshua's last stop for the night was outside the back gate of the village, slipping out where no one would see him. He crossed over a fast moving stream, jumping from rock to rock. He looked up and frowned at the Breach that hung over his head. That would be finished, thank the Maker or _whatever_ god was out there. One disaster averted, a thousand more to come. He saw a fallen tree and sat down on it, pulling his cloak tighter around his body. The druffalo fur only doing so much to keep the chill out of his bones. "I might just be talking to the air," Joshua said, blowing on his hands. "But...I hope that you're watching anyways...Cole."

He could feel the air behind him shift, but no one said anything. Joshua waited quietly, until he heard unsure steps approach him from behind. He felt someone standing over him, and Joshua looked up, into the unnervingly blue eyes that picked him apart right down to his soul. "Like drowning," the young man said. "What you know scares you, because of what you don't know. You want to help them, because you think...think that it's your fault it's even happening for real. But it was _always_ going to happen this way. It's not your fault. You're helping people...I want to help people too. But you knew that already." He tilted his head to the side, his hat slipping slowly to the left. "You want my help to help people. Alright...I think I'd like that." Cole's lips twitched up slightly.

"Good," Joshua said, standing up. "I don't have to tell that'd it be _bad_ if people found out how much I know, you get that, right?"

"Yes...I understand," Cole said. "Pushing, punishing 'we _trusted you'_ but you're not lying because you want to hurt them. You're lying because they just won't understand."

"That's right," Joshua gently grabbed Cole by his sleeve. "Come on, there's someone you have to meet." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank the Maker for the Dragon Age Wiki, my dudes.


	10. In Your Heart Shall Burn Part 1

"I don't like this," Alice said, crossing her arms over her chest. Maya, Felassan, and Joshua were talking quietly between each other, and Joshua put his hands on the top of each of their heads. Alice narrowed her eyes at Solas, who was smiling pleasantly, like he always did. "He can't go without me," she insisted.

" _Falon,"_ Solas said with his smooth voice, putting a hand on her arm. "Cassandra, Bull, Dorian, and I will all be there to keep him safe. You need to be here with the civilians just in case something happens." He led her back towards her children. "I will not allow anything to happen to your son." 

She turned and grabbed him by the arm and looked into his eyes. "Promise me," she said, through clenched teeth. The winter wind whipped against her skin, and blowing her hair around her head. Solas chuckled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, his hand warm against her freezing skin. "Solas, promise me that he'll be okay." 

"I will do everything in my power to bring your son back to you in one piece." The two of them looked up when they heard Cullen calling for Solas. The elven man stepped away and bowed his head slightly. "Have faith in your child,  _falon,_ he is a strong and brave young man. He stares into the depths of eternity and does not falter. Most grown men do not even have that strength of will." He reached out and touched the tips of her gloved fingers. "Be proud. Your son will save the world tonight." 

Alice chuckled and nodded. "I  _am_ proud of him," she said. "I just...why can't I come with him? I'm his mother, I should be here, in case something happens." 

"You must also be here to defend them," Solas pointed his staff to Felassan and Maya who had thrown themselves into Joshua's arms. He looked a bit put off, trying to push Maya off of him, but was ultimately unsuccessful. "He can defend himself, they cannot. They need you, more than he does right now."

Alice watched them and sighed. "Felassan fit right in," she said. "I was a bit surprised at first. He melded seamlessly into our lives. Like he'd been there the entire time. Poor thing still seems to expect us to toss him out into the cold for breathing too loudly." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "You better return my son to me in one piece, Solas," she said after a brief pause. She huffed when she saw that Joshua had finally managed to dislodge his sister, sending the little girl tumbling to the ground into a bed of snow. She shook her head. "I better stop that," she said, leaving Solas behind her.

She helped her daughter out of the snow and wrapped her son in a tight hug. "You be careful, do you understand me?" She said, holding him at arms length. He nodded and so she pulled him back and kissed the top of his head.

"I have to go," he said when the minutes ticked by. "It's...it's going to be fine," he said, trying to smile. "It's just a big hole in the sky, I'll be back before dinner."

Cullen came over. "We need to leave, immediately," he ordered. "Everyone is waiting for you."

"Of course, Commander," Joshua said. He gave his mom's hand one last squeeze. He followed the Commander and Alice held back her tears, watching him go. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't they have just lived simple lives back home? Maya grabbed onto the hem of her coat, looking confused. She looked at her older brother, who was mounting up on a horse. Alice pulled Maya close, and reached out with her other hand, to tuck Felassan against her side. 

"Where's he going?" Maya asked. 

"Your brother is going to save the world," Alice said, stubbornly refusing to allow the tears to spill out of her eyes. She directed her younger children to follow her as she walked to Zevran who had been watching from the limb of a tree. He gracefully pushed himself out of the tree. "Take them to Cremisius, I need to...I just need to see him." 

"As you wish," Zevran said. He took Maya by the hand and Felassan followed obediently behind them. 

Alice climbed up onto the top of a large stone, and saw her son leading the army of mages on the back of his mighty black stallion. He really did look like a man, riding between Cassandra and Cullen, one hand on the reins, the other leading forward, pointing towards the mountainous path. Cullen directed the twenty odd soldiers who were following them, and they stood at the sides of the mages, protecting them. Cullen had estimated earlier that the walk would take almost six hours. Alice hugged herself for a second before she turned away, she needed to see if anyone would need her help. She _needed_ to stay busy. Or she'd go crazy. 

* * *

Joshua could feel the oppressive weight of the nervousness of the army. Every step they took, closer and closer to what might be the end. They'd be fine, Joshua knew that much, _this_ was the easy part. They'd been walking since the early morning, and from the position of sun he guessed that it was well past first bell. "How much longer?" He asked a silent Cassandra, who snapped out of her thoughts, sizing him up with a critical eye. She blinked and took a deep breath, shoulders relaxing.  

"Two hours, at the most," she said. 

"I think we should stop to rest and eat," Joshua said, looking behind him at the exhausted mages and soldiers. Not everyone was lucky enough to ride a horse. He turned to Cullen. "Come on, they look dead on their feet." 

"If we stop now, it'll be harder to keep going. After we've made it to the Rift and sealed the Breach, we'll make camp," Cullen said, leaving no room for arguments. Joshua sighed, but they pressed forward anyways. 

Joshua caught sight of Solas, who was reading a book, his nose a pale pink from the cold. His fingers twitched slightly and Joshua wondered what complex feelings the wolf must have been feeling. This  _was_ his fault, but he'd never intended for so many people to die, certainly. He said himself, in another world, that he didn't consider himself a cruel man. But at the same time, Joshua knew that Solas didn't even consider them people.  _Any of them._ 'Like waking up to a world where everyone was Tranquil,' that's what he'd said at the end. That included Joshua, his sister,  _and_ his mother. 

Solas and his mother.  _That_ was an uncomfortable situation for Joshua. He wanted to scream and pull his hair out when he saw his mother flirting with Solas, and the wolf actually had the  _audacity_ to flirt back with her. Even knowing his 'path.' His solitary journey to destroy the entire world a second time. Joshua privately wondered if her was allowed to opt out of saving the world a second time. What would his mother do when she learned about Solas' true colors? What would she feel if that selfish beast actually made her fall in love with him. He had watched them grow closer over the past few months, seen Solas' interest in his mother go from polite distance, intellectual curiosity, to some kind of curious infatuation. He needed to stop this.

Yes, his mother was a grown woman who could make her own choices, but Solas would crush her if it went too far. Without a second thought, he would leave her in the dust. He'd already seen one bastard son of a bitch break her heart, he wasn't about to stand to the side and let it happen a second time. Solas looked up, and Joshua...fizzled out. His anger dissipating for a moment to make way for rational thought. How could he kill a god? How could he  _actually_ stop Solas from doing whatever he wanted? When he was at full power, all he had to do was will it and his enemies would turn to stone. Maybe Joshua could just  _wish_ for Solas to think beyond himself and stop whatever was happening between he and Joshua's mother. Solas raised an eyebrow and Joshua glared, huffed, and turned away. 

He hated how childish it must have looked. Cheeks puffed out and red, shoulders hunched. He looked like a baby. He heard Bull laughing from somewhere behind him. "So how long have you been bedding his mom?" He asked,  _just_ loud enough that Joshua was able to make out what he'd said, though he couldn't catch what Solas said in reply. He snapped himself out of it. He  _really_ shouldn't be worried about what was happening behind him. He couldn't worry about the shit fest that was Solas' interest in his mom. He needed to focus of the Breach, on stopping Corypheus.   

He could worry about anti-parent trapping his mom and Solas later. 

"We're approaching the temple," Cullen said, pulling Joshua out of his mind. 

How long  _had he_ been pouting. Joshua looked at the Commander and nodded solemnly. He dismounted his horse, and heard the rest of his companions doing the same. Joshua looked up at the Breach and narrowed his eyes. "Here goes nothing," he muttered quietly. "Or everything." 

There were thirty mages, that surrounded him in a circle, as Solas instructed them. Cullen, Cassandra, Bull, and every other non-mage stood on a balcony, over looking the circle, making sure that no demons came through. Or whatever. Joshua really couldn't tell. It was time, he could feel it, the way his hand eagerly sparked, ready to make right the world. 

"Mages!" Cassandra called out in a powerful drawl when the time was right. 

"Focus past the Herald!" Solas continued. "Let his will draw from you!" 

The Rift above Joshua twisted and spat nastily at him, as if it were a rabid dog, cornered. It threw sparks of green energy angrily, and Joshua stood as an unmovable rock within a raging ocean. He closed his eyes briefly, before letting his hand reach out towards the sky. It sparked, electricity from the Fade bubbling onto his flesh, but it didn't hurt. He was too...engulfed for  _anything_ to hurt or matter. He heard the cries of the mages around him, as they poured their power into his body. 

Joshua's eyes snapped open, green momentarily engulfing them in a bright glow, before the power of his mark sent a beam of pure power into the sky, sewing and mending the very fabric of reality. What  _was_ real? What could be classified as reality, when one got right down to it. He once thought  _none_ of what was happening to him right then could have possibly been real, and yet there he stood. Mighty, and glowing, and ready. 

For a moment, Joshua swore that he could hear voices calling out to him. Whispering sweetly for him to  _let them go!_ Free them! Free them from the chains and bindings Fen'Harel had laced around their necks. 

Then the voices stopped. Everything was silent. And with a large burst of power, Joshua was thrown backwards into the outstretched arms of cold, unfeeling dirt. With one last mighty shudder, the Breach mended itself closed. It was done. He'd  _really_ done it. 

Joshua listened to the groans of the men and women around him. He had to sympathize, it  _had_ been a rough fall. He got slowly to his hands and knees, then to his feet. He turned around just in time to see Cassandra pushing through the rising mages to get to him. She grabbed him by the shoulder, looking into his eyes, blinking rapidly. "You did it," she said, sounding almost like she couldn't believe it. 

It was like the flood gates had opened up with her words. There was screaming, cheering, as everyone realized what that meant. Mages and soldiers alike cried tears of amazement. Comrades in arms hugged, dancing with no music, their elation unmatched by any army before them. Their cries of joy rent to the heavens above. But it was not a call from the heavens that answered. 

It was some hours later, Joshua and the rest of his 'inner circle' were sitting around a fire in the camp that they had made inside of the empty fortress of Haven. 

"The sky is scared but calm," Solas had said, sitting across from Joshua, next to Dorian and Bull. He nodded his head in Joshua's direction. "You have done it, congratulations."  

"Oy!" Bull shouted, raising a tankard of ale. "Boss! Boss!" 

"I hear you Bull," Joshua said with a cackle. 

"Got another song for us?" He asked. 

Joshua thought for a moment and smirked. 

_"The Dornishman's wife was fair as the son, and her kisses were warmer than spring_  
_But the Dornishman's blade was made of black stele and its kiss was a terrible thing._

_The Dornishman's-"_

Someone was ringing the bell. Joshua stopped his song and looked towards the gate, where ten men were watching with gapping mouths. Joshua...maybe he had thought it wouldn't come to a fight. Maybe he wouldn't have to face his enemy. He  _really_ should have known better. He stood, just as the rest of his group did. How far away were the civilians? At least ten hours away, along with the bulk of the army. They'd be safe, but those who had stayed behind to seal the Breach...not so much. 

Cullen was already with his men, looking over the side of the walls, his face even whiter than it ever was. "What banner are they flying?" He asked, as Joshua and Cassandra joined him.

"None, ser," a young man said, his voice cracking. He couldn't have been older than fifteen. Not much older than Joshua. 

Cullen pivoted and slammed against the railing of the watch tower. "Forces approaching!" He screamed to the camp. "To arms!" 

Joshua looked out onto the army of incoming red templars and Venatori cultists. Joshua couldn't help but think that it didn't seem fair. He looked back over into Haven, and saw the mages and soldiers scrambling around to prepare for the assault. It  _really_ hasn't fair. The invading army must have had at  _least_ ten thousand fighters. While the force in Haven had no more then eighty. 

Joshua looked up at Cassandra who was gripping the edge of the railing. "Fight smarter," he said, drawing her attention. "Not harder." Joshua stepped closer and pointed to the snowy mountain. "Perhaps we could have the mages disrupt the snow, and have to soldiers use the trebuchets. If we caused an avalanche...maybe we can slow them down." 

She nodded and rushed off, going to tell Cullen his idea. It was a good one, he admitted to himself. Inspired by the events in the real world, but mostly by Mulan. He leaned casually against the railing, the young soldier boy by his side, clearly unsure of what he was supposed to do. Joshua watched as Samson and Calpernia crested the top of the mountain. He saw them, and knew that they could see him as well. The Elder One fizzled into existence and cast his evil eyes straight into Joshua's soul. He slowly raised his middle finger to them all, before pushing away from the rails. His heart hammering in his chest. "It is a wonderful day to die, wouldn't you agree?" He asked the soldier boy who went an ashen shade of grey. "Don't worry to much about it," Joshua said soothingly. 

He slid down the ladder and rushed over to Cullen and Cassandra who were issuing orders. When they saw him, they both looked torn. "This is an unwinnable fight," Cullen said. "Your idea might prevent them from being able to attack the civilians, which is more than we could have hoped for if everyone was still there." He took a deep breath. "The least we can do, is give them hell."

"Commander...Seeker," Joshua put on fist over his heart, the other behind his back. "It has been my honor and my privilege to serve beside you."  

* * *

Joshua stationed himself with the group that maned the trebuchets. Bull would pull the crank, while Joshua and the rest of the team would keep all forces from converging on him. There was already fighting, and the mages were already launching powerful spells into the side of the mountain, disrupting snow and putting out small patches of the torches. Joshua turned slowly when he heard a deep growl. He reached over his shoulder and grabbed an arrow, firing into the helmet of a smaller red templar, sending him dead to the ground. 

Joshua didn't even hesitate to kill a man. What had _happened_ to him? 

"Hurry it up Bull!" Joshua called over his shoulder when he saw five enemies rushing towards them. He heard Bull grunt, and the crank started to move faster. The soldier boy was quick with a sword and brave at heart. While Joshua stood next to Bull on top of the trebuchet, he had drawn and gotten right into the space of an enemy mage, slashing him across the stomach. He turned, blocking the heavy sword of a red templar, side stepping, and stabbing the creature through the exposed parts of his armor.  

Joshua drew his bow back, and struck a mage in the arm, right as he was about to cast a spell, immobilizing him long enough for an older Inquisition soldier to split his head like a grape with a heavy war hammer. That was three, two left. 

Soldier boy ran and jumped over a rock, driving his sword into the face of a behemoth, and holding on for dear life as the monster thrashed around, screaming in pain. Joshua shot six arrows into the thing before it fell down dead, soldier boy narrowly avoiding being crushed by its weight. He pulled his sword out and rolled out of the way of a bolt of lightening the struck where he'd been standing. The old man kicked the mage in the back when he wasn't paying attention, and crushed his spine with his hammer. The three of them were panting, the soldiers more so that Joshua. 

"Good on ya, Boss," The Bull said, looking over his shoulder. The crank clicked into place, just as Cullen called over them all to fire their shots. Bull released the bolt and they all watched as seven large boulders launched towards mountain, striking it in the side. A loud rumble told them all they'd done what they'd set out to do. The snow swept down, and Joshua watched in grim fascination as hundreds of torches blinked out in a second. A loud victory cry rang up from the Inquisition forces, but was cut short by the high pitched roaring that came over head. Joshua looked up. 

The dragon had arrived.


	11. In Your Heart Shall Burn Part 2

Bull grabbed him around the middle and jumped from the trebuchet just as a ball of fire hit it, ruining it completely. Joshua pushed himself up, and saw that soldier boy and the old man were shaken, but alive. He let out a sigh of relief. "We...what the fuck," Joshua growled, pulling himself to his feet, offering a hand to soldier boy. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "To the gates!" He shouted. "Everyone back behind the gates!" He looked over and saw Cassandra on her trebuchet, and she nodded, her and Dorian rushing quickly to do as he ordered. 

As he ran, Joshua sent a prayer up to the Maker, or Elgar'nan, or Elohim, or all three that there were no civilians in Haven. No one he could fail because he didn't act quick enough. Flissa wasn't trapped in the burning husk of her tavern, Adan wasn't blown to bits by his potions, Threnn wouldn't be killed by Templars. Fuck, even Rodrick would live to be a bitch for years to come. They were all safe, and far away, and on their way towards a stronghold that Corypheus couldn't breach. He knew he might die, but he also knew he'd made the right choice.

The dragon flew over their heads, right as Cullen and three other soldiers slammed the gates closed. "Everyone! Back to the Chantry!" Cullen yelled, pointing his finger to the stone building. "It's the only building that might stand a chance against that  _beast!"_ He ran his fingers violently through his hair, pulling out a few strands when they were caught by his metal gloves. "At this point, we just need to make them work for it." 

All the forces of Haven ran towards the Chantry, avoiding the blasts from the dragon, so determined to end them all with a burst of its fiery breath. There were enemies still inside the gates, but they didn't last, when most of Haven's forces came down upon them. Joshua watched with morbid festination as soldier boy decapitated a red templar behemoth, then used the head to bludgeon an enemy mage to death. Brutal, almost comical, and disgusting.

They all piled into the Chantry, and slammed the door behind them, hearing it crackle as fire hit it. They were all panting, breathing heavily. Cullen and Cassandra found him in the crowed and rushed over. "Herald!" Cullen said with a gasp of relief and exasperation. "Our position is _not_ good," he said. "The dragon has stolen back any time the trebuchets might have earned us."

"I get the feeling this Elder One has come for me," Joshua said, leaning his back against a pillar. "He'll crush Haven to get to me, he'll crush it, even if I gave myself up, he'd still kill everyone here." 

"Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable," Cullen said, looking down. "We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide but-" 

Joshua shook his head. "There's the mountain path, the one the others took this morning. Take the rest of our forces through there. I'll distract the Elder One. Give me a signal, and I'll use one of the trebuchets to cause one last avalanche." 

Cullen and Cassandra looked at each other in discomfort. "It...it might work," Cullen said, clearing his throat. "But what of your escape?" He asked. Joshua looked at him for a few seconds, before he turned away. He could hear Cassandra protesting, but couldn't understand what she was saying over the sound of his own pounding heart. He looked back and saw the crushed look on Cullen's face as he realized what Joshua was implying. "Well, you always do find a way of surprising us. Perhaps you'll find a way." He offered a shaky smile before he walked quickly over to the gathered forces. "Inquisition! Follow us through the mountain path, move quickly and quietly." 

Two men stopped to talk to Cullen, nodded, then dashed out the Chantry doors. "They'll load the trebuchets," Cullen said. "Keep the Elder One distracted until we're past the tree line." He walked closer and smashed a powerful hand down onto Joshua's shoulder, gripping him tightly, like Cullen was prone to do to the other soldiers. "If we are to have a chance-if  _you_ are to have a chance-let that thing hear you." 

Joshua nodded. "Take care of my family," he said and turned to follow the two soldiers out the door. He passed soldier boy on his way out, a slight smile managing to make it onto his face. Solas saddled up to him, his staff strapped to his back.

"I will be accompanying you." The elf left no room for argument and Joshua shrugged. What did he care? If Solas wanted to die right by his side, he was more than welcome. They encountered enemies almost as soon as they opened the doors to the Chantry, and Solas was quick on the drawn, lighting the unfortunate enemies ablaze without so much as a second thought. Joshua watched them fall, and wondered if the wolf was starting to get his powers back. He didn't have much more time to think, before he was firing off an arrow into the chest of a mage who tried to sneak up on Solas. 

They pushed through, dozens of enemies being struck down by Solas' expert magical skills, and Joshua's much more unpracticed bow arm. Joshua tried not to let the bodies of the Inquisition soldiers get to him. He'd noticed it in the Chantry, but they'd lost more than half of their fighting force. Maybe twenty people had escaped. Solas and Joshua worked together to wind up the trebuchet, and Joshua _cursed_ himself for not asking Bull to come with them. The two soldiers who had loaded the thing were fending off their aggressors, and all four of them tried not to let the hissing and roaring of the dragon frighten them.

Easier said than done.

It was finally armed and the battlefield suddenly went silent. Joshua stepped away and looked up, waiting for what was to come next. "Back to the Chantry," he ordered the two soldiers who gave a hesitant look before they sprinted off, seconds after they were gone, Corypheus and his dragon landed to the ground. A bolt of the redish-pink fire hit the ground, igniting a barrel of _something,_ sending Joshua flying. Solas reached up, and caught him, pressing the young man against his chest, and absorbing the impact from the ground. The two rolled to a stop and jumped up, getting ready for a fight.

Joshua looked into the flames as a large, skulking figure emerged, waving the heat away as if her were stepping through nothing more than a heated room. He rolled his eyes at such a dramatic entrance. Though, maybe the boy who emerged from a Rift in the Fade from another universe wasn't allowed to judge. Joshua turned when the Dragon let out an angry screech. Solas grabbed him, and pulled him closer, shielding him from the sharp teeth.

"Pretender," Corypheus spoke, his voice dark and promising destruction. "You toy with forces beyond your ken, no more."

Joshua scoffed, a manic grin twisting onto his face. "I'm not afraid of a lunatic with a poor sense of fashion." Solas grabbed his arm a little tighter, giving him a warning look.

"Not afraid," Corypheus said mockingly. "Words mortals and children _often_ hurl at the darkness. Once those words were mine. They are always lies," he hissed. "Know me. Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus." His mocking tone turned to anger at the drop of a hat. He reached his hand out, pointing with a nasty claw at Joshua. "You will kneel before me," he snarled. 

Joshua wished Sera was there to give him a witty comeback. "Why are you here?" Joshua demanded. "What do you want from us?!" 

"I ask for nothing, because it is not in your power to give. But that will not stop me." He reached behind him and slowly pulled an orb from behind his back. Joshua felt Solas stiffen, his breath coming out in short, choppy bursts. Joshua watched as the orb sparked red in the monster's claws. "I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it, begins now." Corypheus' hand sparked the same ugly red, causing Joshua's mark to react, sending sparks of pain straight up his arm. Joshua screamed, grabbing his wrist, and falling forward. "It is your fault, elf, you interrupted a ritual years in the planning. And instead of dying, you stole its purpose." Corypheus grinned as her twisted his hand, causing the mark to intensify in its pain and power. Solas grabbed onto Joshua, trying to keep him on his feet. "I don not know how you survived, but what marks you as 'touched' what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens." He closed his fist, and Joshua's hand burst into a powerful explosion of red and green, sending Solas falling back, and Joshua falling to his hands and knees. "And you use the anchor to undo my work. The gall." 

"You won't win," Joshua growled out through clenched teeth. "False gods never do." 

Corypheus actually laughed, deep and rumbling in his distorted chest. He gave no answer as he walked quickly over to the young man and grabbed him by the wrist, lifting him into the air. Corypheus observed the Mark, before his face twisted into a blinded rage. He overhand chucked Joshua against the hard metal and wood of the trebuchet, causing him to cry out in pain. Solas rushed to his side, helping him up. Joshua growled and glared at Corypheus, wiping blood from the corner or his mouth where he bit into his lip. "The anchor is permanent," Corypheus snarled. "You have spoiled it with your idiotic stumbling." 

Joshua pushed himself from Solas' arms and crawled over to a fallen sword, and pulling himself up to his feet, standing on unsteady legs. 

"So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation-and god-it requires." 

Joshua looked over Corypheus' shoulder with blurry eyes, and just managed to catch a lit arrow soring into the sky. He smirked and looked back at the false god. "A word of warning, my lord," Joshua said mockingly. "Never get caught monologuing!" He reared his leg up, and brought it down with all his strength on the lever holding the rocks in place. He watched, elated, and they hit the side of the mountain, washing away the rest of Corypheus' army. He was...less thrilled when he saw the snow approaching him at an alarming rate. He saw Corypheus retreat onto the back of his dragon and felt Solas loop an arm around his midsection, before they were falling down into a deep cervices, away from the snow, and into darkness. 

* * *

Solas knew that he could not return without her son. Not that he  _would_ have left the child to die, but he knew that he could not leave him behind  _especially,_ because he was her son. He could hear the blizzard howling outside, and bedded the two of them down in a crevice of the cave, surrounding them in a barrier. He checked over the wounds the fall had left on the child's body. The only one that really worried him was the gash on his head, weeping blood. His fingers glowed green while he gently pressed them against the wound, watching coolly as his flesh melted back together. A quick scan showed that the young man didn't have any further injuries so he laid him down on the ground, and made a fire from planks of fallen wood. He rubbed his hands together and flopped down beside the unconscious child.

Solas knew that he was not the companion that Joshua would have liked to tend to him, but he _was_ the most experienced in healing. But the older elf was alone in his wakefulness, and was left with nothing but his thoughts and the sound of wind blowing violently outside of their cave. And so Solas thought about anything and everything. He cursed himself for his foolishness in allowing Corypheus to get his hands on the orb. He blamed himself for the child's suffering since obtaining his mark. He rejoiced, thinking of beautiful brown eyes that she shared with her son.

His orb, held in the Magisters hand, should have saved the People. He should have opened it, and died, paving the way for Solas to take the mark and rend the Vail. Never could Solas have imagined that he would have learned the method for effective immortality. Now more would die, more than necessary, and once that would not have bothered him. But he'd spent so much time among the unwashed ranks, and while they did not breathe life the way the people of the time before had, they were still so _obviously_ people. It didn't make his path any easier, but it had to be done. 

Solas looked back down at the child, trying to wipe away some of the blood on his face. What would this young man become, when the world was once again irreparably changed? Would the blood of his ancestors guide him through the flames, or would he twist and burn away like so many. He hoped the child survived. But looking at the mark, Solas understand that might not be...possible. Truly, only he could have born the mark and lived. It was much too powerful for such a young soul. He'd be surprised if the boy lasted through the next three years at the rate it ate through his life-force. And Solas, once again, had no one to blame but himself.

He wanted the boy and his family to hate him for what he'd done, and yet the selfish part of his mind wanted to... He shook his head, ridding himself of the images that could never be. He would be the reason this child died. Why Maya, his student, would loose her brother and why Alice, his... Well he would be the reason she would outlive her son. But for a moment he allowed himself to hope, to dream, to _imagine_ what his life could have been had he not made such poor choices thousands of years before.

What would _she_ have been like? He could see it so clearly. Wrapped in silks spun with magic, walking through rich gardens. Or perhaps she would sit in the crystal spires of Nan, painting the beautiful landscapes. She'd told him she liked to paint when she was younger. No doubt, even the gods would envy her for her mind. She'd curiously explore the Fade, her hand in his, to embark on a journey with life everlasting. Would her children have been his? Would Joshua have his eyes, instead of hers, and would he look at Solas with admiration instead of disgust? 

"A dream," Solas said, poking the fire with the end of his staff. "Beautiful, just as it is futile." 

He half expected Wisdom to pop out from behind a rock to remind him 'the future is never set in stone!' as it did whenever it sensed him mind faltering from his path. He walked the _dinan'shiral._ There was only death on the road he walked, but it was a road he built with his own two hands. He owed it to the People to see it to the end. 


End file.
